


Destiel Drabble Dump- Prompts

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Play, Drabble Collection, Fetish, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Pets, Self-Harm, Tickling, pdas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 23,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on tumblr prompts. A little bit of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring

1\. Sparring:

"I am not rusty, Dean."

"I'm just saying, you aren't all mojo anymore, angel power drain might be making you a little slower. Now, come at me."

Dean stands ready to repel any attack the angel can bring, knees bent, fists tight.

The angel barrels forward and in one smooth motion the hunter is on his back staring up in agony as Cas looks down at him with a smugness Dean hadn't realized he was missing.

"Ok, I guess I am the one who might need a bit more time training."

The hunter nods to his friend as in invitation to keep going as he regains his feet.

The angel takes one step in before his Dean stops him, "No super powers."

Cas shrugs and continues on his path, prepared to assist Dean in his quest to improve himself.

Soon the sweat is pouring off the man as he tries to catch his breath. His outer layers have been removed and his naked chest heaves. The angel, ever composed is still in his trench and suit, tie askew as usual.

"Cas, could you at least humour me?"

Castiel removes his coat and tie, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Raising an eyebrow, a silent question about the appropriateness of his attire.

Dean leans into the angel, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it aside.

"Better."

Resuming the wrestling match that they had descended to, Dean feels gleeful when he traps Cas's waist between his thighs and squeezes hard. The angel responds by forcing the man's legs open and pinning his shoulders under his knees.

"Ok, Cas, you can let me up." Dean's body answers differently.

Castiel, shifts his weight slightly to get a better idea of just how the hunter is feeling before he finds himself in a similar position. Dean straddling his chest, arms supporting his weight enough for them to lock eyes. Legs tangled together as the angel reaches up to clasp the man's neck and bring him down.

Panting still, Dean relaxes; sliding himself down to cover the angel's body completely with his own. Their rough cheeks brush one another as the whisper of a smile crosses Dean's face.

Cas turns his head to meet his hunter's lips. Locked in a kiss, Dean grinds himself into the trapped body below him. Moans escape Cas's throat as he deepens the kiss, allowing his tongue to wander and his teeth to nip.

Hooking his legs over Dean's, the angel rolls himself over, bringing the hunter with him. He unfastens both his own and the hunter's pants, arching back to allow room between them.

Warm flesh meeting, kisses, and hands in hair, grinding bodies and groans of pleasure flowed through them. Cupping Castiel's face in his hands as Dean let himself thrust upwards into his waiting angel he bit back a shout of joy. They came together in a messy, sticky, sweaty, tired pile.

Dean tries to hide his smile as he redresses. Cas watches him, amused and naked.

"Next time you want me to take my clothes off, all you have to do it ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, Cas. And next time you want to kick my ass, you can make it up to me again."


	2. Anniversary

Anniversary Fluff:

Dean's tried. He can feel his shoulders droop and his knees ache as he takes the key out of the door and locks it behind him. His gun and the knife are shoved safely under his pillow as he dresses down to just his t-shirt and boxers. The hunter isn't sure of the time or even the day of the week, but it is dark out and that is good enough for him.

Pulling the stiff musty motel sheets over his arms and turning over, he closes his eyes and feels some of the tension leave him.

"Dean."

The voice calls him from the dreamy state of mind as he springs up, knife in hand, poised to defend himself.

"Jesus, Cas, I could have cut you. Don't sneak up on a guy when he is sleeping."

"Sorry, I just figured..." Cas let the sentence die as he shifted his eyes to the clock and back to Dean's face.

The numbers read 12:01am. The angel had something in his hand, but in the dimness of the room, Dean couldn't make it out.

"I'll sleep later, what's the big emergency?"

The hunter rolled over, planted his feet on the floor, stowed the knife back in it's usual nighttime spot, and turned on the lamp.

"There is no emergency. I know this kind of thing is an important custom for humans, so I imagined you would want to observe it."

"What custom is that? Cut me some slack, Cas, it's late."

Dean sighed and motioned to his rumpled bed.

"Anniversaries. If this is a bad time, I will come back when the sun is up."

He put the box in his hand on the table and the rustle of wings carried him away before Dean had time to process anything.

Opening the lid on the little white box with fancy writing, he knew now what an ass he had been. Cas had brought him pie. Not any frozen, grocery store pie, but the real thing, handmade, flaky crust pastry pie. Apple, with cinnamon and lattice topped crust.

"Cas, come back," He shouted to the empty room with no reply. A count to ten revealed no signs of response so he tried again. "I pray to Castiel to get his ass back here and eat some pie with me."

The familiar sound of Cas in flight answered at last as the hunter turned to offer up a slice.

"I don't eat."

"I know you don't have to, but it doesn't mean you can't. Just...pretend."

They sat in near silence eating the pie as Dean moaned in appreciation of the late night snack. He scraped every crumb from the plate, licking the fork clean.

"There is an odd saying: The way to a man's heart is through his stomache. I think I have a better understanding of it now." Cas muttered.

"You think?"

Dean pulled Cas across the table by the lapels allowing his lips to find their target. The angel moaned in apprecation.

"I didn't get you anything, Cas. Didn't realize we were here, you know, at gifts and stuff."

"Consider the debt repaid."

Cas wrapped his hand back around Dean's head and brought their lips together once more.

Breaking the kiss, Cas whispered into Dean's wanting mouth, "I hear this is the best part anyways."

"No, it gets better." Dean bites the angel's lower lip and smiles as he shifts his eyes towards the bed. "Happy Anniversary, Cas."


	3. Jealousy

Meg had been flitting her eyelashes, for sure,and Cas had been fake married to that strange woman, but this was different. The angel had no real idea about the others; and this one was on a mission to get Cas laid. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hell, she thought the clueless bit was an act and it got her even more revved up.

Dean knew the type. Hell, he could be that type himself if the right target came along. Usually the night ended on a high note, but this time he wasn't the star of the show.

She had her hands on him, rubbing his arm, casually resting her palm on his leg as she leaned closer to be heard over the sound of the crowd at the bar.

When Dean confronted Cas about it, the angel just answered, "She seems very friendly. I am very good at reading people, Dean."

He returned to his beer, watching the exchange from across the room, every touch and subtle flirtation going right over that angel's head. Some girl tried to get the hunter's attention, but after five minutes of not so rousing small talk she moved on; clearly believing that Dean had his eyes on someone else. She just didn't realize it wasn't the woman in the tight red top currently manhandling his friend.

Having seen enough, Dean stepped in again, "Excuse me, I just need to borrow him for a moment."

Pulling Cas by the collar he yanks him around the corner.

"That woman is going to eat you alive."

"She is not a leviathan. I thought you wanted me to do this?"

"I did, I just don't want you to get in over your head, maybe we should just try again another night. That is enough for now, tiger."

"Whatever you think is best, Dean." Cas shrugged and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The rush in his ears and the sudden dizziness that came with Cas's transport system, coupled with a few beers, made him wobble leaning into Cas for support.

The kiss wasn't planned, it was just there. A need to claim Cas again, to make him remember who he was here for, who he had become. Dean's angel.

He answered with ferocity. The angel's lips owned his right back as they found the way to the bed. Buttons flew free and belts fell open as hands worked in a frenzy of need. Pushing the angel down on the bed, the man stood above him.

"You're my angel."


	4. 3 Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: river, sweat, slow

Cas's skin shimmered in the moonlight; the sweat beading on his forehead as he knelt to the water. The river rushed by so quickly he dared not immerse himself, but cupping a hand in was enough to wipe his face and wet the back of his neck.

His breath was finally starting to return to normal.

Until Dean came up behind him and followed his actions, going so far as to remove his shirt. The smile reached his eyes as he glanced at his angel under the full moon.

"That was close."

"Yes."

"Warm night."

"Yes."

Looking down, following the line of the hunter's movements, Dean's hands were unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his tie aside.

Cas's breathing became rapid again all at once.

"Slowly, Cas."

"Yes."

He whispered before Dean's lips were on his, silencing him and bringing the air back into his lungs. He could still taste the sweat on the hunter's skin, the scent of his body filling him with desire.

They found themselves naked under the canopy of trees. Hands caressed as lips met and explored. Dean moved himself with a steady rythum, adding more of himself to the angel with every small thrust.

The roar of the river was the only sound apart from the quiet sighs and slow moans in the darkness as the angel and hunter came together, biting back the urge to shout with pleasure as the rush took them.


	5. Impala Slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times Dean and Cas got hot and bothered in the Implala.

Prompt: Dean and Cas are in the Impala, pulled over because of the harsh rain, and a little mood music in the form of Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah comes on:

Fog settles on the windows as Dean pants, coming up for air at last. Cas's lips are a trap he always falls into so easily. They part to speak, but the hunter silences the angel from asking more questions he doesn't want to answer, he just wants to feel.

Wants to feel needed, and not just for this or for protection, for some brotherly bond of blood that pulls you in an weighs with guilt. He wants to be that one for Cas, the person who means everything, the person you never let down, the person you never leave… you never give up.

His emotions have been pushed back endlessly, he doesn't even know how to recognize them anymore, he just knows Cas can keep them at bay. He can lose himself in those eyes that look through him and know him, those hands that cradled his soul.

Those same hands that were snaking into his jeans and rubbing him in all the right ways. The grip that claimed him was owning him now, bringing him to the edge too fast.

"Cas," Dean bites his lip, "yes…" he hisses as he loses control.

The rain subsides as the hunter puts himself to rights and turns the signal on, the open road before him, his angel beside him.

 

*****

Steamy Windows

The leather seat of the impala makes a strange sound, one that Dean thinks was hilarious considering the situation. "That wasn't me." Cas says, breaking contact between them. "Better not have been." Dean giggles, pulling the angel back in for another kiss. "I always seem to have the most fun with you, Cas." He leans back into the drivers seat and looks out the windshield. "As do I, Dean." Cas smiles, reaches over and rubs the hunter's thigh, slowly unzipping his fly and snaking his hand through the layers of clothing until he finds flesh. In his experience, this is the only smooth, unmarked skin on Dean's body, which only makes him want to caress it more. Dean's head rolls back and Castiel knows that's his queue. Licking his rough lips, hoping to make them softer, he leans down and glides Dean's bare cock between them. He's rewarded with a moan and a rough hand on his head. His own body responds, but this isn't about him. Castiel hums, and licks and sucks, enjoying the taste of Dean on his tongue. Suddenly his mouth is filled with Dean's juices and he finds he can't hold his own needs any longer. He swallows and pulls himself upright as quickly as possible, jerking himself free and stroking furiously until he cums all over the dashboard. Dean does not look impressed. There are few things he loves more than his car, but lucky for Cas, orgasms are one of them and all is forgiven.

 

*****

Revved up

"Pull over."

Cas had only been driving for 10 minutes or so before Dean's command had him stopping on the side of the highway.

"Am I doing something incorrectly?"

"No, you were doing fine, for an angel of the lord who learned to drive 5 days ago."

"Then why do you want me to stop? I don't need sleep and you look as though you can use some. I have mastered this skill, I know it took some time, but I feel I really do have it now."

"Honestly," Dean chuckled, "I never thought I would say it, but seeing you drive my car is a serious turn on."

"Oh." Cas replied, waiting for instruction.

"See those trees over there? Just off the road? Park us there, out of the way."

Cas's foot found the gas pedal, shifting gears as needed; he rolled the vehicle to the designated spot under the shad of the trees. A large moon shone so brightly he could see every leaf on the branches.

Dean removed the keys from the ignition and slipped them in his pocket as he leaned over to give Cas's door a push open. Stepping out his own side of the car he closed the door quietly and watched as the angel did the same.

When they reached the front of car, Dean pressed himself against the angel, forcing Cas's back to arch as he leaned on to the hood; still warm from the engine.

He didn't notice the nip in the air as he worked at opening his fly with one hand and Cas's with the other. There was nothing but him and the angel he was so desperate to fuck.

His hand taking purchase as he reached into his friend's trousers, grasping for the stiffness he desired. Cas reached out with his mouth, capturing Dean's lips with his own, sucking the bottom lips into his mouth, wishing it was Dean's cock instead.

As if he knew, the hunter wrapped his hand around the neck of the angel, drawing him down to his groin. Cas's warm, wet, mouth was ready and eager as his tongue flicked over the slit already slick with pre-cum.

The hunter threw his head back and moaned into the chilled night air, as his hips moved forward, looking for more. The angel took all of him in, swallowing him, making it impossible for Dean to stop his thrusts. He was sure he was going to release at any second when Cas broke contact.

"Fuck me, Dean, please."

The bright blue eyes had a sadness to them Dean knew. A longing that only he could fill; a desire to worship, to be of service.

The hunter fumbled through his pockets as he instructed Cas to remove the rest of his clothes. His bottle of lube in hand; his cock hard and ready, he pushed the angel's legs apart, causing him to shimmy up the hood of the car in order to maintain his position. Cas was surprised when Dean put the lube back in his pocket, but was rewarded greatly when the hunter's tongue found his puckered hole.

Licking and sucking, Dean loved to hear the moans, sighs, and gasps his friend made when he readied him in this way. He remembered fondly the first of their encounters like this- how hard it had been for him to contain himself when Cas bucked and moaned against his face.

"I need it, please." Cas panted.

"Soon." Dean came up for air before returning to tease his mouth on Cas's as he slipped a finger inside.

"Mmmm…" the angel groaned, trying to sit himself up enough to watch the hunter work away at him.

Working his own cock with his free hand Dean was ready to replace the fingers he had used to work Cas into a begging mess. With one quick push he satisfied two needs at once; his own desire to be a part of Cas again, to really be one body, but also, Cas's need to give him the pleasure he needed.

Slow thrusts worked the angel to the edge, and he begged for the salvation of climax.

"Please, Dean, I need you."

Dean's hand grasped Cas's hipbone as he thrust harder and faster, using his remaining free hand to stroke the angel's hard cock in time. As Dean felt the eruption rise in him he abandoned the angel's hip and pulled the dark locks that hung over the angel's forehead. Tightly gripping the hair in his hand he forced the angel to sit himself up enough to reach the mouth of the hunter.

Biting hard enough to draw blood from Cas's lip as he fucked and stroked the angel the pulsing came at last as warm liquid spilled on to his hand and into Cas's perfect ass.

Catching his breath he allowed the angel's head to recline again, blood pooling on his lip.

"Remind me not to let you drive when we are in a hurry." Dean smiled.

*****

The cool metal of the Impala's hood felt nice on his back, as Dean's warm flesh covered his front. When Cas had suggested they pull over he didn't imagine the hunter would be so responsive to having sex on his beloved car. He was pleasantly surprised.

With his trousers around his ankles and his shirt bunched up underneath him he wasn't very comfortable; until he felt Dean's warm, wet mouth on him. The hum of the man's lips sliding down his cock caused the breath to hitch in his throat.

A little nip of teeth at the tip and he was squirming with desire.

"Dean, it has to be now." He moaned.

Rewarded with the jingling of the hunter's belt unfastening, he made himself ready. The intensity of the pressure passed quickly and suddenly Dean was inside him; using his hands to keep the angel on the edge.

Castiel looked up to see a thousand brilliant stars before locking eyes and hands with his lover as they both came to a finish.


	6. Firey Angelic Passion Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas's first time doesn't go as planned.

Cas's clothes were off in an instant as lips met and hands ran over flesh, caught up in their most recent frenzy of lust.

Dean had never noticed the perfect curve of Cas's ass before, then again, he had never seen it this exposed before. He took in the way his partner's hips formed a perfect V; guiding his way.

There had been some heavy petting, to put it delicately, but Dean knew this time was different. Watching someone you love almost die was a powerful aphrodisiac. In the end, when the stitches were stitched, and the evil vanquished, he was just a man and he had spent enough time waiting.

The stillness the angel was capable of was gone, the calm and confidence that the absoluteness of heaven had instilled in him was washed away. In Dean's hands he wasn't an immortal, powerful being; he was a wreck of emotion and lust. His sapphire eyes burned as he worked to free Dean from his own clothes with as much fervour as he had his own.

Cas had been touched by Dean many times before and it always brought him pleasure. There was always something new, a hand through his clothes, a brush of shoulders, a light kiss, a long embrace, a stroking palm, a grip of lust, they all pleased him. But to be truly exposed, naked, to be one body; that was all the angel could imagine now. Sharing as much as he had with the hunter was not enough now, he needed to feel everything.

Dean could sense it too, he knew this would not be one of those occasions they would be able to stop themselves, to make themselves wait. Despite not having a clue what he was about to do, Dean just let himself feel through it. Reaching for the little tube, he began to work it in his hands. The liquid was cold, but the warmth of his fingertips and the friction of his hands made the shock a little less.

The man's slick hand found his cock; the angel gasping in pleasure as he did. There were no exchanges, no explanations, apologies, or questions. A silent look, a long glance, a powerful sigh; the panting and nodding was all the communication that passed between them; letting the other know they were in agreement.

The hunter's hand readied himself, as he pulled the angel on top of him, laying back, happy to accept the weight of another body. Spreading his legs open he used his fingers to tease the nerves inside as his free hand kept the angel's mouth on his own. He was beyond caring about anything but the feel of Cas against him.

Breathless and pained, Dean tugged at the angel to guide him towards the tight opening, rubbing the head of Cas's cock against the puckered flesh. The tip teased him with small circles as both bodies worked to find their balance. Desperate for penetration, surprising himself at the thought of how badly he needed to be touched this way, the man pressed himself upwards.

Cas enjoyed head of his cock massaging the opening. He could feel everything in that moment; every atom in Dean's body was crying out for him and all he wanted to do was answer. Pleasing Dean was foremost in his mind, but he couldn't ignore his own powerful desires. Suddenly, his body tensed and shook and with a shudder, as the hunter thrust his hips upwards, unable to capture it, Cas's warm release spilled onto his hand.

Everything stopped. Castiel lowered his eyes to avoid taking in the sight of his failure, unable to look at Dean's face and read disappointment on it. Neither body moved in the silence of that moment. Dean's arms slowly encircled the angel, pulling him close again, guiding his head to the man's shoulder. He sighed, a quiet, resigned sort of noise.

The angel ached with the sadness of it, knowing he had not be able to fulfill his expectations. Something he had so desperately wanted to accomplish. His shoulders dropped, surrendering his posture to match his mood. They lay there, the angel and the hunter, each unable to speak for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds.

Castiel felt the blush rise, but forced it back from his face. All his waiting had been for naught. All the times they had stopped themselves…

"Cas," Dean's whisper broke through his stream of thoughts. "It's ok, really."

The man's arms held him tighter.

"Sometimes, I forget that even though you're a million years old, you're still new to this. We can go back to taking things slow."

"Give me ten minutes."

Cas smiled into Dean's chest as he moved his hand between them before capturing Dean's lips again.


	7. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Dean and Future Cas play a game- kinks/sub/dom play. Mild angst.

"Please Dean, I need this."

The former angel presses the cuffs into the hunter's hands, but no matter how he begs, how he pleads, Dean is immoveable.

"Cas, you know why I can't," Dean throws the restrains across the room, and forcefully pulls the fallen angel to him, devouring his lips. "Anything else, Cas, but not this. You know why." He whispers into Castiel's open mouth, as he moans for more.

He knows why Dean can't do this, why he shouldn't have asked it of this Dean at all, the one still unjaded from the pain of losing Sam to Lucifer. The memories of hell still haunt this Dean from the past. Present Dean no longer has any hang ups about what is right or wrong- only what is best for the greater good. His fearless leader in this time doesn't feel the needs Castiel does anymore.

The Dean of his own time lost his desire for any kind of functioning relationship years before. The Dean he knows now is not the same one he fell in love with, not the one he pined for, and wept for. That was the Dean he stood by and watched destroy himself, while everyone around him died. There was no love lost on his part, and often he would still dream of the early days when he held out hope of his love being returned, but now he was something else entirely.

A different kind of creature; one that feeds his appetites with booze and pills and pussy. Humanity didn't corrupt him, his lost grace didn't change him, Dean Winchester did. He accepted his role, knew there was nothing but to go on fighting and possibly dying because Dean needed him, no matter how much he pushed the former angel away.

Now, this Dean from before the change, from before his wings were clipped, from before life happened, from before the losses; was standing before him and he had the chance to take it. He wanted this Dean to see him, to see what he had always had, but didn't know it. He wanted this Dean to make him his own.

He is pleased to see this Dean respond in some way to him, and it reminds him of how it used to be, before Sam said yes.

Lowering himself before the young hunter he kneels and makes quick work of the buckle and zipper preventing him access. This willing version of Dean changes his posture and Castiel takes it as a sign he is ready. His soft lips caress the tip before he plunges Dean into his mouth. The moan comes first, as he knew it would, slowly followed by the bucking of hips he has missed so much.

Smiling up at his saviour he asks again, "Please, Dean. I may not be immortal, but you won't break me. Just give in If you don't enjoy it, we can go back to the way you like things." He retrieves the cuffs quickly, before Dean from the past can clear his head and holds them up.

"On the bed." Dean replies, his voice gruff and heady.

The chain is short and the bed frame high, so Cas's arms are above his head and bound tightly when Dean clicks them closed.

"You know this would never work on me, right? I can pick those in a second." His quip is designed to cover his discomfort at the idea of what he is about to do, but Castiel doesn't answer, just nods and smiles, waiting for the fun to begin, knowing.

Removing the fallen angel's clothing quickly, Dean does begin to feel the excitement of having Cas at his mercy. He climbs atop the splayed body and slowly pinches the nipples standing out on the pale flesh before him. The former angel's body responds with a twitch and Dean realizes he might like this idea.

Grabbing a handful of dark hair he watches as those blue eyes widen in desperation, but still his angel says nothing. He pulls Cas's hair back causing his mouth to fall open as he teases his cock around the angel's mouth and over his tongue. "You like that?"

The moan that results makes him believe that no matter what Castiel says, he will always be Dean's angel.

Slicking his hand with Cas's own mixture of pre-cum and saliva he rubs along the tight flesh he plans to make his home. Lifting his legs to his shoulders and his ass to his waist, he gives no warning before pressing into him. The tightness that surrounds his cock gives Dean what he needs most- the contact he craves.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," He says, a look of anger on his face as he grits his teeth and begins to move "today, you're my little bitch."

"Use me." Castiel cries out as Dean thrusts, moving all the way to the tip before forcing himself back in.

"I want to see your hand on your cock, knowing I am the reason you're hard." The former angel reaches down and strokes in time with Dean's own movements as they grow faster and harder.

He can see the lust and hate mixed on Dean's face. He is angry at the world, at his choices, at his circumstance and he is going to take it out on this angel the best way he knows how. The sound of skin smacking skin is not enough, so Dean turns his face away and bites down on Cas's leg, holding tight until he tastes blood in his mouth. Castiel howls, but neither of them stop stoking and pounding.

Dean can feel his climax rising so he leans forward, bending the former angel in half as he assaults his lips once again, cumming with a shout that forces him to release Cas's soft lip between his teeth. Castiel shudders and releases himself into a pool on his chest and neck.

Dean throws his angel the used towel and stalks out of the shack, not even looking back.

Castiel smiles to himself, I knew he would like it.


	8. Pole Dancing Isn't A Women's Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to take Cas to the strippers, but he has other ideas.

"Dean, I just don't understand your interest in me seeing the naked female form, especially the perverted changes most of those women have put themselves through. It didn't work out very well the last time." Cas squints up at Dean from his seat at the table.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulder, the hunter cocks his head and shifts his weight, giving his angel a skeptical look.

"If at first you don't succeed... ok, look, I am not letting you go on any longer without at least hitting up the strippers. We are not going to our deaths without you at getting a lap dance. Maybe one for me while we're at it. I get that you're not ready to go all the way there yet, but come on?"

Dean's gestures and non-question questions are typical but still puzzling.

"I don't believe we are in immediate danger." Castiel replies with no hint of being swayed.

"Cas, this is us we are talking about. When are we not in mortal danger?"

"Point taken." The angel's small nod is all he is willing to conceed, feeling a bit deflated, but not defeated.

"What do I have to do to convince you? A naked body grinding in your lap, sounds good to me."

Dean's smile widens as his eyes drift off to a spot on the wall, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Cas is still seated, slightly puckering his lips in that way he does when processing a complicated humanism. Realization dawns on him and he turns his focus back to the man in front of him.

Rising from the chair and turning it around, he shoves it up against the legs of his friend, forcing Dean's knees to bend and seat himself in response.

"What the hell-"

The trench coat is already on the floor as Dean registers what it is he is witnessing, praying they won't be interrupted.

Slowly the angel loosens his tie to free it from his neck, laying it over the hunter's shoulders and lightly pulling his neck closer to his own face.

"There are rules: I can touch you, but you can't touch me. I think that is the standard policy."

Releasing the strip of fabric so it hangs down Dean's chest, Cas continues his display. Slowly, deliberately unfastening the buttons on his crisp white shirt, he moves in a slight sway and sucks his index finger while looking through his lashes at the man seated before him.

Dean's face is still somewhat unreadable, which would have been unsettling if not for the noticeable shift in the slack of his jeans. So the angel continues, pleased that his years of watching humans were paying off, despite his ability to grasp all the nuances.

The buckle on his belt slid free with the small tug he gave, slipping it from the loops and letting it trail to the ground, joining his shirt in a pool of clothing beside him. The hunter was now slack jawed as his angel unzipped his fly and turned his back to reveal his perfectly shaped ass.

Licking his lips, looking for any word to form in his mouth, Dean was starting to feel a blush rise to his face as he took in the naked backside of his friend, hips rocking in slow circles as the angel turned back to face him.

The curve of Cas's cock drew Dean's focus, and his hands; until Cas batted them away as he straddled Dean's fully clothed legs. There was no skin to skin contact, just the warmth of the angel's body coming through. Grinding himself into the hunter, Castiel feels the twitch of Dean's own stiffness against his, but he remains unflustered. Rubbing together in opposite directions, a rhythm they improvised, is making it hard for the man to keep his hands at his sides.

Brushing his fingertips against the angel's, he catches the attention he seeks. Holding the eye contact as their noses nearly touch, he sighs a ragged sigh.

Cas takes the sound to mean Dean is ready for more. Bringing his hands forward, he caresses his friend's chest through the heavy layers the hunter wears as he leans in closer and teases the man's ear with his tongue.

"Cas..." Dean breathes. "I'm pretty sure they don't allow that in any club."

"I don't think they allow this either."

The buttons of Dean's fly spread as Cas's hand reaches inside to grasp the hardness between them. Taking his cock in hand and pressing their flesh together the angel rocks faster and faster as Dean's head rolls back and his breath catches. Looking down to see the angel's hand working away at them both is too much for the man, as he bucks up, pulling Cas to him with both arms he feels his release with the angel's breath on his neck. Cas comes a moment later when Dean whispers to him, "Let go."

Arching away as he moans in answer, panting and spent, a smile forms on his lips. "You still want to go out?"

"Never." Dean answers with a kiss.


	9. Learning the Curves of Sexual Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Cas a few things.

"I want to watch you, Dean."

"Cas, I-"

"Please, Dean show me how best to pleasure you."

The hunter shifted a few feet back from his position over the angel. The couch creaked in response as he sat back, letting Cas sit up again, but keeping his legs pinned underneath him. They had been slowly working up to this- Cas was a virgin after all and Dean wanted him to get the most out of the excitement of his new found arousal. That also meant there would be a healthy dose of sexual frustration in there too.

The hunter felt like a teenager again, making out hot and heavy, hard on pressing at the denim between it and what he really wanted. It was kind of exciting, waiting, drawing out the desire he felt, teasing himself with the thoughts of Cas, naked and under him, knowing he couldn't yet have him.

It wasn't just new for Cas either. Dean had never been with another dude; not like Cas was just any other guy though. Dean kept telling himself it was just like anybody else he had ever wanted to screw, but somewhere inside he knew that wasn't true. The angel was special and he wanted to take his time, withholding the release he needed so badly.

"You don't know how to… you know… get off?" Dean didn't know what else to say, but his erection was clouding his brain so he just went with the simplest thing he could think to ask in that situation.

"I know many things about how the body works, but I want to know what pleases your body." Cas leaned in to draw Dean's lips back to his own, reaching forward to touch his friend's thigh as he did so.

Dean closed his eyes, returning the kiss with an open mouth; tongue teasing the angel's lips as teeth nipped. Cas's hands found his friend's fly and snaked his way into the fabric to feel Dean's hard cock inside.

"Please, Dean." He whispered through gritted teeth.

The hunter sucked in a breath and nodded as the angel freed him from his jeans.  
Dean's hand found his cock; the tip already slick, and he knew it wouldn't take long before it was all over. Gripping the shaft and slowly working his way up to the head he brushed his thumb over the slit as he moved up and down in a practiced rhythm.

Cas could feel his mouth water and an overwhelming need to take Dean in his mouth, but he had asked for this and now he would concentrate and watch.

Dean's breathing had turned to panting and there was a wicked smile on his lips as he watched Castiel watching him, and Cas couldn't hold it any longer.

Watching Dean touching himself in such a way while straddling him was making it impossible to keep his hands off himself. He unzipped and mimicked his friend's movements with his own hard cock in hand.

"Oh Cas," Dean moaned.  
In response Cas reached out with his free hand to cup Dean's balls, stroking them lightly with his thumb.

"Oh, Cas." Dean repeated.

"Dean!" Cas answered, his stoic composure broken by the weight of lust upon him.

"Come for me, Cas."

"Come on me, Dean."

The strokes became more rapid as the angel and the hunter locked eyes. Dean's free hand coming to rest on Cas's shoulder as he shuddered with release. Seeing Cas's cum spilling on to his own hand was more than h could have imagined. The angel was a wreck; messy and sticky, but his face was like nothing Dean had ever seen before, like a beam of pure satisfaction. He had done his job; not only teaching Cas about his body, but about the angel's as well.


	10. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dean falls for Cas.

Dean didn't know when it had happened, but somehow that awkward angel had worked his way into his head. As Dean's wings unfurled and he looked into the face below him, panting and hard, he couldn't help but feel.

As a rule, angels don't feel and so Dean had become a master of sexual relations without attachments. He was all too happy to tear up heaven and earth when Father disappeared and chaos threatened to rain down on them. Seducing his brother in arms had seemed like a good start. Cas was just a conquest in the beginning, just a virgin Dean desired. Someone to teach all he had learned in his thousands of years watching; but now there was a profound bond he could not escape. Finding out just what it meant to feel was not something Dean had bargained for when he decided to become one of the few who followed the path away from heaven.

"Dean," Cas begged, "please, don't stop."

Sliding in again, Dean shook free of his thoughts and concentrated on the physical sensation of using the angel to give himself pleasure. Reaching out to clutch a handful of feathers and pulling down as Cas's, back arched and spread open to him, he pounded harder, waiting for that glorious moment of release to come.

Looking into the vessel's eyes, he could see what was truly underneath, he could see the light of Castiel's grace behind the blue eyes of Jimmy Novak's body. He could hear the true voice of the angel; the chorus of sound contained in every groan trapped in a human shell that could never replicate such beauty. He could feel the pulse of the power of heaven within him and around him as he came.

Castiel's finish came by his own means as Dean's cry of climax reached it's peak. And Dean knew in that moment. No matter how many had come before, somehow that nerdy little angel of Thursday would be the last one for him.


	11. Angel Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crazy!Cas has a new found love of stickers. He uses them to mark Dean.

Cas had never been the most affectionate angel in the garrison, but missing his marbles made him lose all his inhibitions. He would show up naked, covered in bees, dressed in nothing but a trench coat, or worst of all: decorating Dean with kisses and stickers.

Dean wasn't dealing with new crazy Cas on the best of days, but this was the one thing he didn't mind. He knew somewhere in that messed up feather brain it was about making up for his mistakes, so he allowed it, as long as no one mentioned it.

Sam noticed how his brother had softened- after all, he was the one to point out that Dean would never wear a pink band-aid; but he took it as a good sign that someone might be breaking through that barrier Dean had built so high.

The stickers were easy enough to hide under his many layers of clothes, and the ones that ended up in any place he couldn't cover with another plaid shirt, well, they just "fell off" after a few minutes. The kisses weren't so bad, the only awkwardness was how everyone else in the room would stop and watch as the ritual occurred; first a chaste kiss and then the gold star. Meg learned to bite her tongue after the third time when Dean decided he had heard enough and tossed salted holy water in her face. Cas had to break it up by changing the subject to which board game they were going to play, or which pet they should adopt. His head hilt and puppy dog eyes didn't hurt either.

The kisses were actually the hunter's favourite part. Something about it reminded him of the secret that he and Cas had shared- the subtle touches and moments of holding a look a little too long. Before the world almost ended, again, before a new breed of monster can set a fire under that pot.

Cas had trouble explaining himself in human words, in concepts so small to him. He preferred to act as he felt than put his actions into words. There was a myth among humans he had been told of once; in which a child born with red blotches or marks upon their skin were referred to as Angel Kissed. He liked that idea; to believe that a child's soul had been blessed, carried in the hands of his brothers and a kiss laid upon that baby's brow. There was a kind of magic in it. There was also a kind of truth.

While these children simply happened to be born with a birthmark and not with the help of a warrior of God, the kiss of an angel could be powerful. Powerful enough to mark a human soul.

His lips would seal the kiss of love and protection, would show his desire to be forgiven; they would mark Dean as his own. Even if he could never find it in himself to fight again he would know he had shown the love he needed the hunter to see.


	12. Sub Dean Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes on the submissive role in a few scenarios.

Marked:

It isn't a painful red welt any longer, but it will never fully heal either. The off coloured skin still bears the mark of the angel who pulled him from the pit. The angel, who with a look can drop him to his knees and make him beg for release. And there he is, doing just that. Castiel would never have thought it possible that Dean Winchester could so willingly submit to him, but he didn't know then what he knows now. The angel's palm fits over the scarred flesh to cover it completely, sending a shutter through the hunter and a jolt of lust runs up his spine.

Dean is the one who fights, and stubbornly gives orders when they are intimate, but now, with this power in his grip, Cas holds tight to that shoulder he marked with his own flesh so long ago. There is an electricity that flows between them as Castiel uses his free hand to pull Dean's head closer to his hard cock.

Watching as Dean takes him in his mouth without question or rebellion is almost enough to make him cum, but he can't let go yet. There is too much surging between them to have it end so quickly. When at last he loosens his hold and the connection is broken, Dean smiles broadly and says, "Always knew you had it in you, Cas. Don't ever change."

****  
Sub Dean 2

He could taste Dean's blood in his mouth as their lips met again; his tongue darted out to lick the crimson liquid as Dean moaned in response. He should not have bitten down so hard, but there was something about the hunter that made him so angry and so happy at the same time.

Dean had never complained about the violent way that Cas liked to take things in the bedroom and often times he enjoyed giving himself over to the hands of the hunter for just that purpose.

But tonight, in this alley, with Dean pressed hard against the brick wall; he couldn't stop himself. He lifted the hunter's legs to wrap around his waist as he trusted upwards pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Covering Dean's mouth with his hand, to prevent them from being discovered, he worked fast, bringing them to the edge and tossing them over together as one shuddering, panting mess.


	13. Cas Takes Up Jogging

Sam was lacing his sneakers when Dean got out of the shower. His stretches and breathing routine that accompanied them annoyed his brother, but he was excited about his run. The smile on his face gave him away.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Dean scoffed as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Well, you might not think much of exercise but I found someone who does." Sam was a bit smug to learn Dean was still in the dark.

Cas swung around the door frame. He was decked out in a pair of tight black running pants and a windbreaker, a brand new pair of running shoes in a bright blue hue rounded out the look.

The expression on Dean's face was shocked, but slowly it melted into a kind of appreciation. He recovered quickly and even giggled at the sight of the two of them ready to head out into the fall chill.

"This, really?" His nose wrinkled at the idea. "Cas, since when do you run anywhere?"

"Sam tells me it can help me keep a clear head."

Dean's skeptical gaze shifted to his brother but he shrugged it off.

"Have fun you two." He chuffed as he headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and booted up the laptop.

When they returned, Sam was sweaty and huffing; Cas was his usual composed self, if not sporting slightly wind-blown hair.

"So?" Dean asked, mug replaced by a strip of bacon.

"He did really well, kept pace, didn't complain, maybe next time we will push a bit farther out."

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"I was pleasantly surprised, but the wardrobe seems unnecessary." He tugged at his pants absently.

"You know, Cas, those clothes are actually designed to keep you dry when you sweat." Dean said.

"But, Dean, I don't sweat."

"Not yet anyways." Dean winked as he put down his breakfast and moved to unzip the horrid jacket the angel had chosen. The white t-shirt underneath put the hunter over the edge. Wrapping his fingers around the angel's wrist he pulled him towards the bedroom; leaving Sam to mumble something about taking a very long shower to block out the noise.


	14. There's a First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's first BJ.

"Dean, are you sure about this? You don't have to…"

The angel's words died in his throat as Dean's lips enveloped his cock.

There was no comparing the sensation to anything else he could have imagined: Dean's lips on his own had given him a weightlessness he had never known- even when he was in flight. Dean's hands on his body or both their bodies rubbing against one another stirred a hunger in him that dwarfed the effects of Famine. Dean's hand wrapped tightly around his cock, could bring him to a place of desire he lost himself in. But the newness of this next level of lust surpassed all others.

A warm wet tongue teased his head; lapping at the slit, made Cas arch his back and groan with satisfaction. He wanted this; he knew he would from the moment he had learned what it meant to feel, really feel. For thousands of years he had watched the human race- seen them pleasure each other in countless ways, and never take an interest. Until the moment Dean had touched him he didn't understand just why humans would do such things.

"Dean, I…"

"It's ok, Cas."

The hunter whispered into Cas's groin, placing a calming hand on his thigh before driving the angel's stiffness back into his mouth with a force that made the Cas's breath hitch and his body buck.

Castiel was enjoying himself, there was no question, but he couldn't help feel that Dean could not be getting any gratification of his own. In fact, he couldn't help but imagine taking things to the next level. He knew what was involved in intercourse, but never having participated himself it seemed the only thing he actually wanted was to be one with his hunter. They were going slow, working up to the act, for obvious reasons, but Cas was never fully satiated because there was always something new to discover in Dean's touch.

Dean liked being the one to show Cas everything there was to know about sex, even if he had to figure some of it out as he went. They were both new to so much of it that they were taking it slow, but a part of the hunter wanted nothing more than to turn that angel over and push himself inside. For now though, this would do; this would be enough to give him that perfect hard-on he had recently re-discovered but never before appreciated. He was like a teenager again, sexually frustrated and loving every moment of it.

Dean didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what he liked when he was the one receiving. He liked the smoothness of Cas's length between his lips, the hardness, and the warmth of his body. He liked the taste of the angel's skin and the smell of him. He mimicked moves he had experienced himself, but it was also an instinct. The way Cas responded made it erotic, made him want to tease, and suck, and bite, and lick, and kiss, until he felt the warmth of Cas coming in his mouth.

But the angel wasn't willing to let go yet, so the hunter cupped his balls with one hand, gently rubbing his thumb over them in circles as he pumped with his other hand and his mouth in sync. When Cas leaned back and reached out to grasp Dean's shoulder he knew his hard work was going to be rewarded.

With a buck and a shudder the angel moaned at the loss of himself and Dean swallowed him down, licking him clean.

Stroking his face from his nose to the point of his chin Dean took a deep breath and looked into his angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry that didn't bring you to fruition as well, but I can attest that I do enjoy fellatio."

Dean's eyes widened as the smile crept across his face, leading to a laugh that exploded out of him. Clapping the angel on the shoulder he pulled him into an embrace. Sighing into his ear he chuckled.

"Cas, that was more than pleasurable for me. Seeing you this way is all the fruition I need."


	15. Sub Cas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas Sub/Dom Play

"Say it, Cas! I need to hear you say it." Dean grabs the scruffy locks at the base of the angel's neck, pushing himself deeper inside.

Cas knows what he wants to hear; knows how his body is aching to say it and give in to the waves of pleasure that will rack his body when he does, but he just can't. Not yet. As much as Dean needs to be wanted and obeyed, Cas needs to be broken and bruised this time.

The hunter reaches around, stopping the frantic rhythm of the angel's hand working himself into climax, refusing to let him continue until he has satisfaction of his own. It is a game they play; each one acting out his role to bring the other to a place of pure lust before surrendering. Cas couldn't really be stopped by the mortal man if he didn't want to be, but he lets Dean have his moment.

The hunter's teeth bite down into the milky flesh of his lover's neck and finally Cas cries out, "I need you to fuck me, Dean, fuck me so hard!"

The pace quickens as they move in sync, one thrusting into the other as the hunter strokes his lover's cock in time with his movements. As the final pulse weakens them; returns their breathing to normal they wrap their arms around one another and whisper I love yous into the darkness.

****

The cheap synthetic that makes up Jimmy's tie doesn't bother Castiel. In fact, he enjoys the feeling of it tightening around his throat, making it impossible for him to draw breath. He doesn't actually need the air to fill his lungs, but his time in this vessel has made it a luxury. As Dean pulls the ribbon taught around the angel's neck, having no fear of damaging him permanently, he hardens at the thought of fucking Cas until he is blue in the face, literally.

Something about holding this powerful being's life in his hands gets him off so much faster than he would have thought possible. Castiel, himself, enjoys being at the mercy of the hunter's calloused hands, and rises to the occasion. They play their roles well, both content to give the other the control and freedom from it that is needed. As Dean shudders with the finality of his climax he collapses on top of the light headed angel and smiles; loosening the knot before kissing the bruises that have already begun to heal on Cas's flesh.

*****


	16. Kink Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing Kink, Panties Kink, Quickies, Hand Jobs

Dean stretched out his hand to feel the silkiness of the feathers in his fingers. Cas had never made this part of himself available to the hunter before, but Dean could see how they had always been there; sheltering him when he needed them. There was something profoundly sexy about seeing his angel this way- so open and exposed. The angel kept his eyes downcast, waiting for whatever Dean might say in response to this new oddity he had introduced.

"You're beautiful, Cas." He whispered, ruffling the ebony wings with his ever tightening grip.

Castiel shuddered as tears filled his eyes and his hands sought to bring Dean's lips to his own. They made love right then, with the tickle of wings playing on Dean's flesh; moving their bodies as one.

 

******

The lace was softer than he imagined it would be; this was no synthetic fabric. The silky material rustled lightly against his trousers when he walked, but it seemed everyone else was oblivious to the noise. He didn't really know what to expect when Dean had asked this of him, but it was a pleasant surprise.

Dean would be arriving back at the motel shortly; the angel was more than ready. He would wait for instruction, but he was humming with excitement at the idea of Dean seeing the panties. Pleasing him was always his first priority, and it made him hard just to think about it.

The purr of the Impala could be heard through the thin walls, but Cas stood at the foot of the bed; still as if he were made of marble.

Sweaty, dirty, and a little bloody, Dean wretched the door open and slammed it closed, crossing the room in a only a few strides. Tossing his bag at Cas's feet he pulled the angel by the collar, covering his lips with his own. Rough hands forcefully removed clothing, as Cas responded; reaching for Dean's fly. A smirk played across the angel's lips as Dean reached into his pants and felt the slippery fabric of the panties under his fingers. The taste of Dean's blood in his mouth coupled with the brush of fingers on his ass caused him to moan loudly, and he wondered for a split second just how thin the walls were.

There is no need for words anymore; no time for any; as Dean pushed his own pants to his knees and pulled Castiel to the small dining table behind him. The angel's cock twitched as the hunter did away with his pants and bent him over the cold hard surface. There was a quick ripping sound as the tightness of the lingerie gave way, just enough to allow Dean entrance. The cool slickness of the lube on his skin replaced the warmth of the fabric he had grown to enjoy.

Suddenly, they were locked together, moving in time, groaning and pushing and rubbing as they moved closer to cumming. Dean's hand reached around to pull the loosened ribbon of the tie Cas wore, wrapping his other hand in the ruined panties around the angel's thighs; he rode out the wave of pleasure as the angel bucked against him. Cas could no longer resist, as his hand found his cock; stroking in time with Dean's final thrusts. Shouting each other's names, they erupted as one.

Panting, they straightened themselves; but neither of them could help feeling a loss at the ripped underwear.

"I'll buy you another pair." Dean smiled as he pressed a final kiss on the angel's lips.

"I would like that very much." He smiled in return.

*****

Dean's hands tangle in Cas's hair as his tongue slides over his angel's lips. Castiel moans as he opens his mouth in response and pulls the hunter closer.

Dean breaks contact and whispers urgently,"We only have 15 minutes till Sam gets back, if we're lucky."

"I can be fast." Cas's hands have already started in on Dean's fly as he speaks.

Before Dean has time to reply the angel's lips are parting as he slides Dean's cock into his mouth. The sharp intake of breath that hitches in the hunter's throat makes Cas's own cock twitch in response. Dean knows this and reaches down between them, freeing the angel from his own clothes, stroking in time with Cas's mouth.

Exactly 17 minutes have passed since Sam left the motel. Dean and Cas sit on opposite sides of the room, the same as they had when he left, not a hair out of place. Sam is used to this little charade; the slight flush on his brother's face gives him away every time.

*****

"Shh," Dean slams his hand over Cas's mouth. The angel nods, biting his tongue as the hunter tightens his grip on Castiel's cock. They know they need be as quiet as possible, so they speak no words, allow themselves no moans or sighs as they quickly satisfy each other's needs. It is fast and furious, both so close to cumming, staring silently into one another's faces. Pressed against the wall, Cas thrusts into Dean's hand, never breaking eye contact. Dean grabs Cas's hand over his own cock leaving the other hand over the face of the angel. He holds back the groan as he forces Cas to stroke him harder and they release simultaneously, Cas's knees are weak with the effort it takes not to scream Dean's name to the heavens. There is something thrilling about taking his angel this way, Dean thinks, knowing that Bobby is in the next room, that he could hear them go bump in the night and race in,gun in hand. But, it doesn't happen, so he frees Cas, giving him a quick kiss before bed.

*****

The Art of Handjobs

Girls, women, all of them from as far back as Dean could remember had always given a less than perfect handjob. It was still exciting, after all, a beautiful member of the opposite sex had their hand on your cock. Sure, you could do it better, but there is nothing fun or exciting about that, just the same old, same old.

Women always seemed to imagine the roughness, or the quick hard jerk was what could bring him around. They always gripped so tightly, needlessly.

Cas was different. He would feel the lust but his control would keep him in check. Dean was priority. If he said go slow, Cas went slow. If he moaned, Cas repeated the motion.

He assumed at first that Cas's ability came from practice on his own body, knowing how to touch himself. But he was pleased to learn he was the first and only hand to touch the angel in that way.

His thoughts on Cas's cock were forced to the back of his mind as the light touch of a finger and thumb forming a perfect circle stoked his stiffness with just the right amount of pull to tease the tip. Sometimes the soft brush of the thumb would slip across the tip causing the hunter to suck in his breath as he watched the angel work him.

His breath would become ragged as Cas held his gaze with an expression of precision on his face. The angel would knit his brows and bite his lip as he tried in vain to contain himself.

Dean didn't have to, he knew Cas would brush off any lingering desire he had once Dean had finished, but he also knew he wanted to. The hunter had urges beyond his own pleasure and seeing Cas in such a way was both pleasureful and torturous.

With the angel's bare cock in his hand he would throw all his own rules out and grip too hard; tug too fast. He understood at last how all those years of handjobs he received from a less practiced hand had happened. He knew why they couldn't wait, why patience wasn't always possible. All he wanted was to feel Cas erupt, and for him to be the cause, and he wanted it as fast as possible.

The angel didn't seem to mind. They panted in time as the other's hand brought them to an end with a shuddering thunderous release.

Sighing deeply, Dean leaned into the warmth of his angel marking him with a quick kiss. He was satisfied in every way he could think of, peaceful, if only for a moment.


	17. Fluffy Drabbles and Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow, PDA, Tickles, Cas Finds A Cat, Settling in, Dancing.

Watching The Snow Fly:

Dean wasn't cold watching the snow fall. He liked the peaceful moments in the darkness and quiet on the empty highway where he had pulled over to rest. His breath lingered, visible in the air as he sighed. The rustle signalling the approach of his friend parted his lips in a smile. "Hey, Cas." "Dean." The voice came from behind him, followed by an arm reaching over his shoulder to clasp a hand to his chest and pull him close. Fingers entwined as they watched winter come. With his front pressed into the human's back he could feel the difference in temperature. Dean's body was normally so warm, but the nip of ice took it's rightful place on his cheeks, blushing his nose in the process. Removing his coat, the angel placed it over the shoulders of his friend. Normally Dean would protest to any gesture that made him seem incapable or weak, but the heat and scent of Cas that clung to the fabric made him brush off the move. He didn't need to posture with the angel. He didn't need to hide or worry about his pride. Cas knew him in every way he could be known. He had remade him, held his soul in his hands, answered his prayers, and been his greatest ally. Dean couldn't tell where his own hand ended and the angel's began; being alone became a long forgotten desire. "I was thinking about you." He said, even though he meant it as more of a question. "I know." Cas replied. "Thanks for listening." "I will always come when you call, even when you don't." "I know."

*****

PDA Prompt: Team Free Will

Sam is there; he is always there.

The three of them have settled into a nice routine. Cas is always the first to shower- not sleeping has its advantages. Sam and Dean tend to take turns, one packs up while the other completes his 3 S's before check out. The one to finish up gets out of packing the car, and as long as it is done just the way Dean likes, he is more than happy to go last.

Today is no different than any other, and there is no reason why the routine should change, but for some reason it does. Maybe they are all too tired to notice; maybe they are all so acclimatized to each other that it doesn't stand out as odd; maybe they just don't care anymore. Whatever the reason, they slip up.

Cas sees no shame in the naked human form, even more so when he considers his a loner. Dean has always been happy to work his physique to his advantage, so he sees no need to cover up in front of his brother and his best friend. The angel often appears refreshed from the shower in nothing more than a pair of tightey whiteys as Dean calls them. He enjoys the feeling of the warm water followed by the cool air of the room. After Sam's speechlessness at the first sight of the angel's bare flesh, he took it to at least put on the underwear as requested. Dean's boxers are plaid, just like everything else he owns, and more than a little threadbare.

Cas hands Dean his morning coffee, in exchange he receives a kiss. Dean takes a sip as he moves across to the clothes he has laid out.

Sam just stares.

Dean comes back to himself, looking over at his brother, fully clothed, switching his gaze between the two nearly naked men in front of him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam answers with a grin, turning back to the inventory of his duffle. Swinging it over his shoulder he heads out to the car. "'Bout time." He mutters as he shuts the door behind him.

*****  
Cas finds a cat, prompt:

He isn't really much of a cat, more like a soaking wet ball of fluff that won't stop crying. The long black fur hangs down making him look tinier than his meager six pounds. Cas doesn't care, he is just the right fit for their rag tag group holed up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The perfect addition to even out the numbers on the species scale.

Slipping the cat into his coat to protect him from the downpour he decides Cat is better left a secret for the time being. With a little pop he obliges his new friend with a saucer of fresh milk from a little farm outside of Brussels. Ruffling the inky fur dry with a towel as he watches the little pink tongue lap up the liquid he feels the animal relax.

Cat buts his head against the angel's knee in a gesture of affection, and is rewarded with a scratch behind the ears. The purring lulls Castiel into a quiet trance-like state as the animal curls up in his lap, hand still absently stroking.

He doesn't notice Dean enter the room until he speaks abruptly.

"No, no, no, Cas, the last thing we need is one more thing to take care of."

Shaking himself, and placing his fluffy friend to the side, the angel stands, smiles and prepares to launch into all the reasons Cat should stay and all the reasons Dean won't be affected by him; but instead Sam enters the room.

"Just let him have the cat. We have more important things to do." Pulling his brother by the arm, the rage still in Dean's eyes.

He mutters for days about Cas turning into one of those crazy cat ladies who lives in a litter box, but never directly speaks to the angel about the animal in question.

Finally, the afternoon comes when Cas is nowhere to be found and not answering through repeated prayers. Sam is out on a food run and Dean finds himself alone with a beer, a television and an empty lap.

He thinks he enjoys it that way, but once he allows Cat to place himself on the hunter's right thigh he discovers he is more than happy of the company.

For weeks it goes on this way, Dean waits until he is alone and then invites the small creature to cuddle, figuring out all the right spots to gain a purr or another form of affection. He and Cat fall asleep together in front of the TV, Cat perched on his chest, keeping the draft from biting too hard.

No one mentions it to Dean when they discover his secret snuggle buddy, and no one mentions getting rid of Cat again.

*****

Cas is ticklish-fluff

"Gah! No… Dean…. Please…."

"Right there, hey Cas, behind the knees? I would have pegged you for a hip or groin guy."

Dean finally lets go as the angel tries to roll away. Cas is not impressed, but he still manages to play along enough not to physically hurt the man as he could so easily do.

Straightening himself up he takes a breath and resumes his stoney expression.

"Come on, Cas, don't be grumpy. It was all in good fun, and Sam owes me twenty bucks. Burger? My treat."

"No."

"I see, well you leave me no choice."

Dean runs, hunched, shoulders ready to take the brunt of the force. Knocking the angel down, as Cas allowed, he straddles the angel. Digging his fingers deep into the back of Cas's knees, looking for the giggle he recently discovered.

The man is rewarded, so he continues to search for other spots of interest. A little poke to the ribs, under the arms, even the neck, but there are no further peals of laughter.

Sliding his hand down to the sensitive area where Cas's groin meets his thigh he curves a finger and lightly scratches.

A shrieking cackle bursts from the warrior of God as he crumples to defend himself again, pulling the man closer to his body with the motion.

There, nose to nose and filled with the simple purity of a tickle Dean can't help but press his lips to Cas's.

*****

Getting Cozy:

The little bead of sweat that forms at the base of Dean's neck tempts Cas to flick his tongue out and wash it away, but he doesn't. This is not the time or place to be thinking such thoughts as the hunter and his brother struggle to move the old drunk's furniture around. Castiel could do this job for them in a blink, but Dean has his pride and he will not be convinced. Sam huffs as his back strains under the weight of the pull out sofa Dean insisted they buy for the den- after all if Cas was going to be spending the night- they should all be comfortable. Sam was more than happy to give up the remaining bedroom to his brother and the angel; he couldn't bear the thought of having to hear what they were up to in there- not after all those not so silent nights in the motel.

 

****  
Dean Teaches Cas To Dance

 

Dean's arm snaked around Cas's waist, pulling his body closer as the music started. "Just relax, Cas." Dean whispered, pressing his chest to the angel's. He had taken a turn around the dance floor a few times before. "I will lead, you just have to follow." Cas just nodded, dumbstruck by the closeness of Dean's body and the heat it gave off. Clasping the angel's hand, Dean started to guide them across the room. Slowly enough to let Cas shuffle as he learned the steps without tripping. Dean's guiding hand pressed gently into Cas's back, directing him which way to go while pulling him in closer. Their thighs were rubbing against one another now as they picked up the movements more quickly. Dean could feel the flush burn in his cheeks as his body responded to the effects. The firmness between them brought Cas to arousal as he tried to comfortably glide with the music and still enjoy the friction he desired. The music ended, they looked at one another and knew they couldn't go back.


	18. Smutty Drabbles

Dirty Scrabble

It started out as an innocent game of Scrabble; but once Dean got the perfect combination of letters it was all downhill from there.

"Cock- add triple letter score- and I am winning." The hunter scratches the pencil across the pad, adding up all his letters with a smirk.

"I will just build off of this K over here, and… S. U. C. K. Double word score and that puts me back on top with 128 points."

"Cas, you can be on top whenever you like." Dean's grin is all it takes for Castiel to come undone.

He lunges across the table, throwing the board to the floor; as the tinkling of tiles pepper the lino he is already freeing Dean from his clothes. Lips move over one another until they are in a frenzy of thrusts- cumming at last into one another's hands.

"I like this game." Cas smiles as they put themselves to rights again.

*****

The rumpled trench coat was tossed aside as fast hands moved to loosened buttons on both sets of clothing. Hands met flesh; then lips; then teeth. Nipping at Dean's chest, teasing with his tongue, Castiel moved down the man's body. Dean pulled the angel back to his eye level, wrapping his lover's arms around him, bringing his lips back to his own. Never letting go, he manoeuvred the angel to the sofa- removing every remaining piece of clothing between the two of them, as he paced backwards to his target. Pushing Cas on to the cushion, he climbed on top and continued his assault on the rough lips he couldn't tear himself away from. Grasping for Castiel's cock, he held his own in his hand as he stroked them in time. The hot flesh and hardness pressing into his own sent a shudder through his body; choking out a moan as he bit down into his angel's lip. The warm cum spilled onto Cas's chest as his hand found Dean's ass; thrusting up into the hunter's hand.

*****

"Shhhh." He whispers, stroking the angel's face as he begins to move, gently at first, bringing their bodies closer together. The hunter knows the difference between the pain and pleasure, so looking down at the tear filled ocean blues he doesn't hesitate to keep going. In the beginning he used to cry sometimes too; overcome with the thought of this perfect being who made his world whole again. Dean pulls the angel closer and licks the salty tears from his cheek as he thrusts gently, bringing them both to climax, holding one another as though they were two halves of a whole.

****

Dean's warm slick tongue glided across Cas's puckered entrance, stroking up and down as he painted the angel with his licks, loosening the tight muscle with his touch. The wetness of his mouth was matched by dew collecting at the head of his cock, straining for attention. As he closed his lips over the tightness of Cas he sucked and drove his tongue in reaching for the sweet spot that made the angel come undone before replacing his tongue with a curling finger.

*****

It has been too long, Dean thinks, as he snuggles in closer to Castiel. Everything has been fast and hard and over too quickly. Sure, that is great and he can't complain about all the regular sex he is getting, but he misses those early days when they were able to make more time for each everything wasn't always about the hunt, or getting on the road to the next case, flopping into bed too tired for anything more than a Wham Bam Thank You Mam. Reaching his arm up to spoon Cas a little tighter in hopes his arousal becomes evident to the angel at his side, he brushes a hand across the smooth skin that marries Cas's thigh to his hip. There is a little dip there that has always been sensitive and it makes Dean sigh heavily. The angel stirs, turning to run his own hands along the hunter's back. Dean's cock twitches and he feels Cas's hardness meet his own. They lay there for longer than Dean can say, just gently touching before Cas rolls onto his back and carefully pulls Dean on top of , careful to take his time, Dean slicks up and slides into his angel. They both give a little gasp upon the breech and then begin a deliberate rhythm, as Dean peppers Castiel's back with tender rocks slowly beneath, rubbing himself into the sheets, until both are spent. Neither of them move right away, just enjoying the idea of being joined so completely.

****

Cas couldn't wait any longer, he discovered that humanity made him very impatient. Squeezing the cold lube into his hand he rubbed his fingers together to warm it up. Slick and ready, he touched himself as Dean would touch him. One hand stroking him slowly with very little pressure at first while the other teased at the sensitive puckered skin. Slowly drawing circles with his wet finger, he imagined Dean's tongue on him, licking and sucking, making him ready for more.

Slipping a finger inside, his breath caught in his throat as the former angel massaged the little bundle of nerves that brought him such pleasure. Hard with the memory of all the times Dean's hand had been the one to work him this way, Cas stroked faster, seeing the glisten of pre-come on his head. He could close his eyes and recall the image of Dean's hand or mouth bringing him to that edge.

Curled into himself, hands hungrily working his body, he didn't hear the latch lift on the door.

Cas moaned, "Dean," as he continued his actions without knowing he was being watched.

"Let me help you." Dean said, with a satisfying jingle of his belt buckle coming undone.

The former angel smiled, sighed, and nodded, too wrecked to form real words. Lifting his back off the bed and sliding his legs over Dean's shoulders he shuddered with anticipation. Seamlessly they became one body, practiced in the method of bringing one another such physical joy. Slowly the rhythm picked up, Cas's hand found himself again and with a grunt and a moan they collapsed into one another. A sweaty heap of limbs tangled on the mattress.

"I should never leave you alone so long again." Dean mumbled into Castiel's back.

"Never," Cas agreed, pulling Dean's arms tighter around him.


	19. Domestic and Daddy Destiel

Cas is always the first to bed at night, sharing his pillow with one of the cats, snoring softly when Dean finally checks all the doors and locks. Barefoot, he pads across the room to take his place on the bed, already warm from the former angel's body. He slides under the covers, careful not to disturb its residents. Turning on his side he feels the warm breath of Cas on his neck. Cuddling close he allows himself to relax into the arms of his angel as the other cat curls up by his feet.

****

Castiel had been anything but indulgent as an angel. He knew the value of poverty and charity, he wore the same clothes for years; but when it came to his daughter he spared no expense. It was frivolous and his former self would have believed it wasteful.

But the father in him, the creator, he wanted to show her every luxury. His princess was more cherished than any child who came before her. He was never panicked or overbearing, but he was careful and watchful, desperate to protect his greatest accomplishment from harm. Her comfort was so important to him that as an infant she rarely slept in her bed, but rather in her father's arms, just as she liked it. Her tiny body gave off so much heat it was as if his grace still burned in him.

When he did put her to sleep in her crib it was on a duvet spread of pink with a canopy overhead. It was an extravagant bed for any child, but nothing else would do for Cas's miracle. She had other ideas, however.

As she grew older she started to show the traits her fathers had given her, but caution was not among them. Cas remembered the day he put her down for a nap and came back to find she had shimmied up the post and settled into a snooze on top of the canopy. Dean had laughed and proudly told the former angel she was fearless.

She learned to walk quickly and in no time was barreling down the hallways, sliding on her socks with glee. Her pigtails and footy jammies gave way to earrings and curfews too quickly. Cas's fearless girl became a young woman who used her skills to sneak out her window at night. Castiel knew what rebellion could bring and when he mentioned his fears to Dean, the man nailed the windows shut.

"A little rebellion is healthy, but not for my girl. She wants to see what's out there, I'll show her." The righteous man said.

That is how Cas's chubby little girl with rolls for wrists and kisses on her cheeks shed her princess status and became a knight. He had never been so proud, or so scared.

*****

Dean had to get after Cas about holding the babies while they were sleeping- reminding him that all the books say you should put them down while they are awake so they learn to self-soothe. Cas just looked at Dean and said "Why would they need to self soothe, when I am right here?" Dean never brought it up again, and Cas held those babies as long as they wanted him to.


	20. Wings For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's angst over Cas's death.

The crow has long been used as a symbol of death, but the raven inked wings that would stain Dean's shoulders for his remaining days could only serve to remind him of life. The needle puncturing him with every memory he could call to mind of his dearest friend and greatest love. Those wings would remind him of that day in the barn when he saw the power of an angel for the first time. They would keep him sane, keep him going.

If there was one thing Dean Winchester hated above all others; it was irony. Never something Castiel had fully understood, and in the end something he was cursed with. A fallen angel, a warrior of God, a servant of heaven, immortal; giving up his Grace to live a human life only to be struck down by its greatest foe: disease.

The former angel turned hunter swore he would never sit in a sickbed and wait for the end, he wanted to go down the way he had come into the world- as a soldier. That made Dean smile through the tears he was fighting back as he watched the final feathers marked into his skin by the pounding of the ink. Since the first year after Cas's passing he had come to this place, in the town he first met the angel, and added to his tattoo. Today would be the last visit. Today would be the day he gave up, gave in, and just accepted all that had passed. He felt no physical pain as the sting of the black pigment worked its way under the skin. He was beyond that now.

Those years they had shared before the sickness had been far from perfect. Hunting had taken so much of them they were often strained and their relationship took the brunt of the beating. When the cancer took hold, Dean wanted to put life first, but Cas shouldered his illness and they kept up with cases for a while.

Dean had seen death, met him, watched as reapers greeted his friends and family for years; cheated him many times himself, but when it came to Cas there was more pain than any other loss. Not only was the angel someone he had loved, he was someone the hunter had to watch slowly dies. Eating away at the beauty of his friend, at the man he had become, the sickness that weakened him and washed away his fire. Dean had tried so many things to prevent it, but in the end- it turned out- he was powerless against Death if he didn't want to be stopped.

Today he didn't want to think about those times. He didn't want to think about the first year he spent alone, waiting. Waiting for the resurrection that would never come. He didn't want to think about how he had cursed and drank and done so many things he regretted when he realized there was no coming back this time. Cas was gone and it hurt like hell. If Sammy hadn't been there Dean knew he would be back on that rack now, or worse; he would be the new Alistair. No, he only wanted to remember all the firsts he had witnessed, all the things he had taught him, all the kisses they had shared; and as he stepped out of the tattoo parlour and into his Impala he knew where to go next.

The headstone was simple, all the Winchesters could manage after so many years of scams and motel living, but it was perfect. The urn he had chosen to bury beneath was also simple but Castiel had insisted upon his body being returned to the earth, and Dean honoured that as best he could. He lifted his head to the sky, knowing Cas couldn't hear his prayer the way he once could, but not caring a bit.

"Cas, I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts in my bones. I wish you were here to argue with me again, to keep me in line and make sure I don't do anything stupid that could get me sent back to the pit. But I know when I'm done, when it's my time, I will see you again. And everyday until then I will remind myself of that."

He wiped the tears from his wrinkled eyes and ran a hand through his grey hair before turning back to the car, back to the motel where Sam would be waiting, ready to get back on the road. Leaving Pontiac, Illinois for another year. Cas would call him back to this spot again, as he had every year for the past ten years. Maybe this would be the last time, Dean thought as he turned the car over, he was an old man now, not as quick as he used to be, maybe he would be next. Maybe tomorrow.


	21. POVs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV of Dean's and Cas's bodies as they get turned on and come down from the high of sex.

Cas's Cock:

Dean had a hold of the angel again, it was confusing and wonderful all at once. The hunter's lips would be brought to my notice immediately, but even the slightest touch could send me fighting for acknowledgement. This body had previously housed a man and men always gave themselves over to my desires, but Castiel didn't work that way. Some of it was his emotions- which were constantly trying to overpower me or were just downright tumultuous; they would prevent me from breaking through. I had muscle memory of my fleshy state becoming hard and my body's arousal giving me a new power, but he didn't always understand it and that was very frustrating. Finally, when he gave into the lust- that is where I'd come in.

Castiel had no previous experience himself, but his body knew what to do, and because of that he would hand over all his rights to me. I was rewarded with a satisfying rush of blood and my work could begin at last. Now that I was in control; albeit fighting constantly to maintain it over the influence of the angel's new and exciting feelings; I would put that fraction of him in a cage and hand the hunter the key.

Dean's hand would grasp me and I would leap to attention- begging for more- Cas would relay my words and I would ultimately get the focus that I required. The strokes would sometimes come from my own hand while Dean used my body in other ways. Often times he would make us wait in a holding pattern of painful wanting while he took my body to new heights of pleasure. The angel's voice would express my annoyance with moans and grunts, and guttural sounds. But in the end- no matter who made the final tug- I would always give up my control to the higher power of climax and wait to blissfully re-live the aches next time the angel thought about his hunter.

Cas's Ass:

The excitement in my muscles caused me to flinch at the taste of wetness on my puckered lips. Dean's tongue was skilled at working me towards readiness. As the rest of my body grew tighter with desire, I loosened at his touch; knowing what the moisture foretold. My body would groan, and beg, and plead as he would tease me with his mouth, before using his fingers to make me open up for him. First, just one, and I would close around it and enjoy the feeling of something foreign and wonderful; and then he would add a second, and my body would respond again with cries of joy and need. Finally, the thrust would come as Dean's cock would push it's way into me, taking over, filling me. It would rub against my crux until my body could take no more and a final crushing spasm would send me to another place as he spilled himself inside. With one release he would bring the rest of my body to a shuddering halt. I would weep at the loss of him (were it possible); but I knew he would return soon enough.

Dean's cock:

The blood rushed in and I was alive again; hard and ready for the task Dean had in store for me. He didn't need to think anymore, just had to free me from the darkness of his clothing and I would take over. My twitching would direct him as to where to put his hands on that angel and he would obey me, as always. The forceful hands would push my target down and lift his body to meet my needs. I could see the tight, warm haven I was destined for and feel the slick of the oil that would soon allow me entrance. The pressure mounted as busy hands made my arrival imminent. A pinch later and I was surrounded by the closeness of flesh, free to rub myself inside the perfectness of Cas's asshole once again. The pace would quicken as Dean complied with my commands, pushing me against the little nub that brought the angel so much pleasure; until finally I could hold back no longer. The eruption was quick and violent and I knew the blood would rush out of me and I would allow the man his free will back. Until I was awakened again.


	22. Dean's Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different takes on what Dean does when he is alone- one knowing and one unwillingly.

The shame of it didn't stop him, even if it horrified him to think of what would happen if anyone found out. Sam would be disgusted, he was sure, after all, the kid looked up to him; and Bobby, well he didn't want to think about Bobby's reaction, especially when it was Cas he was worried about. He was sure he could almost see the look on that dick angel's face if he knew what Dean did when he was alone.  
The welt had healed to a fleshy pink handprint, marked forever as a sign the angel had touched him. Maybe that was why he liked it so much. He shook the thought away and decided he didn't need a reason as he closed his eyes and lay back, stroking with one hand, the opposite one covering the sacred flesh that connected him to Castiel. Holding back just long enough to form the image of those blue eyes that could see into his depths so clearly, he jerked harder, whispering as the angel's name played off his lips.

Hearing Dean's call and believing it to be one of distress, Cas turned his heavenly gaze towards the hunter to assess how best he could be of help in the situation before barging into a possible trap. He was grateful for the forethought, keeping himself masked from Dean's sight, as he watched the man pleasure himself. Recognition dawned on the angel and he moved closer, feeling a warmth in his belly grow. There was a strange heat rising in him and he looked down the find his body responding in a way he hadn't imagined possible before. Daring not break the concentration of the hunter, Castiel watched until Dean finished, panting and content. The angel knew his people skills were rusty, but this did not seem a scenario he was able to fully understand and there certainly was no manual for dealing with humans. In the end he said nothing to Dean, but he did continue to watch over him whenever he was at his prayers.

 

*****

Dean knows that even when they are apart for one reason or another; Cas can always hear him through prayer. He calls the image of his angel to mind- naked and heaving below him. As his hands slide down his chest to unbutton his fly, he whispers "Castiel," Gripping himself tightly, he strokes quickly, biting his lower lip, trying to recreate the feeling of Cas's hands working on him. "This is all for you, and your feathered ass, wherever it might be."


	23. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU College prompt drabble. Self Harm.

"Dean?"

Cas peers around the door to his best friend's dorm room, stopping dead in his tracks.

The blood is everywhere, he doesn't understand how Dean can even be breathing with this much red liquid flowing out of him. The broken mirror explains where he got the shards of glass from, but the rest is a confusing blur to Castiel.

Racing to his injured friend's side, he looks frantically for something to stop the flow with. Nothing close at hand will suffice so he removes his shirt in one quick motion, wrapping it around Dean's wrist. The other is still in tact, thank the lord.

"Dean!" Cas shouts, smacking the cheek of the boy before him, so pale he looks ghostly.

"Cas?" Dean whispers, his eyes fluttering. "I'm sorry, Cas," tears wet his face, "I just can't do it, it's too much."

"Don't you talk like that. I have seen what you can live through, and this is not the end for you. Not while I'm around." Castiel reaches for his phone and dials 911, no idea what else to do.

As they load the gurney, Sam arrives to take charge of his brother, giving Cas a quick hug of thanks before climbing in the back.

Left standing on the pavement, still bare-chested, Cas's tears flow at last.

"I will save you Dean Winchester."

Sending a silent prayer to his brothers above he wishes he had never chosen this human life, not if it meant living even one day of it without Dean. Not if it meant being unable to heal him. He hears the distant rustle of wings and though he can't see him he knows Balthazar is there, silently keeping vigil as he rests his hand upon his former brother's shoulder. And Cas knows all he needs to.


	24. Bondage

The clink of the cuffs is the most satisfying sound Dean can think of- except maybe the sound Cas makes when he comes. The hunter stands over his angel, already hard at the sight of him spread and tied. He considered the blindfold as well, but threw it out at the realization he would miss so much of the reaction in Cas's eyes. 

Leaning down to lick the small bead of sweat from the helpless angel's chest he can't help but take in the scent of him; a musk of sex and purity rolled into one. The salty sweetness on his tongue makes the warmth in his belly turn to fire. The sight of his friend biting his lip with anticipation doesn't help.

The deep V of Cas's hips are begging for the hunter's attention as he teases with his teeth, nipping and sucking. Moans answer Dean's every move as he works his way up the naked body. His hands lead the way to the angel's nipples, pinching ever so slightly, waiting for the gasp that brings the smile to his lips. 

He knows Cas wants to touch him too, but he is not prepared to release his friend's arms. Instead he rubs his own nakedness along the length of Cas's body as the angel strains against his bonds. 

There is only panting and shudders and moans as Dean's lips return to the angel's groin. This time he takes the length of his in to the hilt in one swallow and hums his way back to the head, flicking his tongue over the slit until the angel bucks in frustration.

"Wait," Dean whispers into his body. "You'll get your chance."

The angel grins as Dean props the pillow up under his head, carefully not to disturb the posture of the angel too much. Guiding his hand behind Cas's head he straddles the angel and moves into position.

The angel obliges greedily as Dean slides into his waiting mouth. Sucking and licking and moaning, Cas bends to reach further, take him deeper, desperate to feel Dean's ass in his hands, pulling him closer to his target.

Dean pulls free.

Cas whimpers at the loss.

The tube is already in Dean's hand, warming it between his fingers and his thumb. He doesn't ask if Cas is ready, he knows that with the first finger. By the time he reaches the second, rubbing the sweet spot inside, the angel is near begging and he is near completion himself.

As he guides Cas's ass off the bed and his legs over his shoulders he pushes forward, making them one body. Seeing the desire dance across his lover's face he is urged to move, faster and faster, pounding as he caresses every inch of skin his arms can still reach.

They pant and moan and with a grunt Dean knows he is close; gripping Cas's cock in his hand he thrusts in time with his strokes.

"Come with me." He shouts as he bucks one final time. As he erupts inside his angel he feels the warmth of Cas on his hand.

The chink of the chain breaking brings Dean back to himself as Cas's arms pull him into an embrace. Locked together, still sharing one body, the hunter whispers.

"Stay."


	25. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food kink

The whipped cream is cold against his nipples, but if this makes Dean happy, he is more than willing to go along. 

"Like a nice big slice of cherry pie." 

The hunter croons as he licks the dessert topping from the angel's chest, tracing a line down his body with his mouth. Castiel stiffens as Dean's hot breath meets his cock, teasing, but not touching.

"I said I wouldn't let you die a virgin, and I meant it." 

Suddenly Cas finds himself face down on the sheets as Dean rubs the lube around his tight flesh opening. His rough hand reaches around and jerks the angel's cock as he rubs his own on Castiel's crack.

"I'm yours." The angel whispers as Dean enters him for the first time.

"Damn right you are." The hunter replies in between his grunts and thrusts, his hand moving in rhythm.

When they are both spent and sleepy Castiel places his hand over the brand on Dean's shoulder,

"You are mine."


	26. Cas loses control

Dean doesn't know what any of it means, hell, it could be a recipe for chicken noodle soup for all he cares, but his angel is shouting for all the world and heaven to hear because of his cock is a turn on. 

Usually Cas lets a word or two of his strange angel language slip through when Dean fucks him, but this time he is like a geyser.

As he pounds into his angel he asks, "You like that?" but all he gets for an answer is more incoherent screaming. Finally sated, he pulls out and flips Castiel around to find tears in his eyes.

"What the hell, Cas? Are you hurt? Why didn't you stop me?" His tone gentle and concerned.

"Dean, I'm fine, really. I had to repeat the incantation to remain within my vessel, because I was so... I was afraid I would break out of this shell and injure you." 

"Maybe you should teach it to me, because I plan on making this happen again and again." 

The hunter smiles before pulling the angel's lips to his own.


	27. The Storm, Three Little Words Can Change The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

1.

The thunder rolls in; a rumbling that rattles the window and wakes Dean with a start. It's almost dawn but the clouds are so thick there is no light to inspire the birds to sing.

He knows there are more frightening things in this world then a little rainstorm. Hell, he has killed most of them, but for some reason this rising wave disturbs him. The hunter pulls himself closer to the angel's back for comfort; pressing his chest into the fully clothed figure on his bed.

Cas doesn't need to sleep, but he does enjoy resting his body while his mind toils over his troubles. Sensing Dean's unrest and knowing that his hunter could use all the rest he can get, he turns his body inward as the man huddles closer.

Shifting to lay on his back and lifting his trench coated arm in a welcome gesture, Cas waits to feel Dean's hand reach across him as his head rests upon the angel's chest. Replacing his arm around the hunter, he strokes his shoulder through the thin t-shirt Dean wears for sleeping.

Slowly the man's breathing becomes steady again and he falls asleep while the storm rages outside.

2.

Dean has never said those three little words to anyone and had them mean so much as when he mutters them to Cas.

It all started with an argument over the fate of the world. And ended with Dean shouting.

"Because I love you, that's why!" 

Shifting uncomfortably he mutters those three precious words again; the words that would decide his next move. Cas has all the power to either take his meaning as the kind of love brothers in arms share, or he could listen to the pleading in the hunter's voice and acknowledge those feelings for a deeper kind of attraction. Dean's worst fear is the straight forward literal answer he had come to expect from the angel. 

He waits for the standard Han Solo reply, "I know," but instead he finds himself swallowed by the arms of the angel, pulling him into a breathtaking embrace. 

They don't fight anymore, in fact, they forget just what it was they were in disagreement about.


	28. Daddy Destiel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day in with Dean, Cas and the Kiddos.

The gates of hell have closed and there are no more demons and the monsters of the world are dwindling in numbers now. Dean watches the kids play while he flips through a car magazine and Cas washes up after breakfast.

There are peels of laughter and Dean’s little giggles floating from the living room as Cas wipes his hands dry and goes out to investigate.

Dean is pinned under two beautiful dark haired kids with green eyes and wide smiles.

“Rawr!” The little girl growls.  
“Grr” The little boy snarls.

“I’m under attack!” Dean manages to squeal from under the pile of little fingers that know just where to tickle.

“We’re monsters.” She looks up at her Angel Daddy and smiles.

Dean is all too happy to break up the fray by lifting the wiggly little troublemakers off of him one handed. He is almost clear when Cas pushes him back to the floor and pins him to the carpet with his ever fading, but not quite gone, superhuman strength.

“Your father never lost a fight,” he tells the kids, “but he never had to contend with this kind of monster before. Get him!”

Dean is pink and breathless with laughter in just a few seconds. When he cries “Uncle!” and is free at last, he pulls his angel into his arms.

“It is a shaky truce at best, but my terms can only be met with kisses, or I may still seek out retribution. That goes for all of you.”

His eyes pass over his kids and his husband and he can’t help but feel he isn't quite so tired as he thought. His children can play and joke about the things that go bump in the night instead of sleep with a 45 under their pillows. He was responsible for that.

Two messed up hunters without a prayer, a reluctant prophet, and a broken angel did the unthinkable.

And he knew peace at last.


	29. Cas gets his first cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Destiel drabble- Cas gets sick, Dean cares for him.

The horrid great honking noise that went on endlessly with huge gulping breaths in between finally came to an end as Cas took the tissue away from his nose and inspected the contents carefully before folding it up and throwing it in the trash.

“Geez, Cas. Can you still do long division?”

“Why would I need to do that?”

The hunter just shook his head and sighed in resignation. His friend and former angel looked terrible, Dean thought, which was saying a lot, because Dean had seen him in rough shape before. If Leviathans were bad, this flu was some kind of unkillable snot monster. 

“You just stay on your side of the couch.”

Dean added when it occurred to him he might suffer the same fate.

Cas tilted his head and handed Dean an empty mug. He discovered he quite liked Mary Winchester’s cold remedy of hot water mixed with lemon juice and honey, luckily for him Dean had quite a long memory. And his bedside manner was pretty good too.

His friend returned with the warm drink, a hot water bottle, a full box of tissues, an extra blanket, and some kind of minty scented ointment that made his nose feel as if it worked again, if only for a short while.

“You can have some more cold medicine in about an hour,” Dean told him, as he handed over the TV remote. “I’m trusting you with this, Cas. No more ‘Housewives of Beverly Hills’ or whatever.”

“I understand.” He nodded slowly as the precious gift from Dean landed in his grip.

“Now, take your shirt off.”

Cas did as instructed as he flipped channels, carefully considering each program as Dean rubbed the menthol into the skin on his chest, back, and throat. There was nothing sexual about it, but it was very sensual all the same. Dean cared for him, and their profound bond had only grown stronger during his illness. In a way he hadn’t seen before, he knew the depth of his partner’s love.

Dean felt it to; dying for someone wasn't the same as living for them.

Castiel sighed with great relief as the treatment went to work. 

Dean sighed with great relief when Cas stopped flipping and settled on watching Indian Jones and the Last Crusade. He glanced at his angel who looked back at him and said,

“I promise not to talk through it and correct the mistakes this time.”

“It’s ok, Cas, you can do whatever you want.”

Dean answered, stretching out his hand to entwine it with his friend’s on the empty space between them; leaning over for a quick kiss as he did.

“I thought you were worried about germs.”

“Changed my mind.”


	30. Dirty Talk- A Promise For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut- Cas misunderstands dirty talk.
> 
> Language warning.
> 
> Edited and expanded version from tumblr post can be seen on fanfiction.net.

“Fuck yes. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Oh fuck yes, Cas. I want to taste you. I want you in my mouth. I want to rub my hands and my cock all over your body. I want to ride you hard and fast. I’m going to bend you over the table, suck your tight asshole and pound into you until you shout my name as you come. Would you like that?”

Cas moaned and nodded as much as Dean would allow him while holding his hair in a tight fist as they came together.

Dean rested his head on the angel’s back as he caught his breath; his legs unsteady under him. A jumbled mess of limbs, sticky and sweaty, Dean was snoring in no time. Cas lay still beside him all night, considering everything that had been said.

The next time they met in Dean’s room, over a week later, Cas was ready.

Slipping his belt free and dropping his pants to his ankles he turned his back to the man while facing the low table at the far end of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the hunter, what he thought was a come hither look.

“Oh, hell yes!”

Dean was undressing as he threw the lock into place.

“Just like you wanted?”

“What?”

Dean’s eyebrows knit as he reached for the little tube from his nightstand and started to work the liquid into his fingers.

“As you described, last time.”

“Sure, sure, Cas, whatever you want.”

And so it went- everything Dean had asked for was done, every sentence acted out in perfect order, just as Cas remembered. This time Dean had different requests. He talked about using toys, trying them out on his angel just to watch his reactions. He wanted to see Cas in a state of pleasure he had never been to before. He wanted to do things Cas had never witnessed firsthand, but knew what they were, and were he capable of blushing, he would have.

Again Cas stayed with his friend through the night, lying quietly at his side, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s leg draped over his and listening to the sound of his breath in the dark.

“Mmmm.”

Dean stretched his arms above his head and pointed his toes as he blinked himself awake. The angel smiled and pulled him closer. He could feel his friend’s warm exhale on his collarbone. Dean’s stiffness was between them, pressing into the angel’s thigh. His body answered.

A quick tongue darted out to taste his neck as a free hand stroked his chest. Dean’s eyes pulled his gaze down as his lips moved to cover the man’s. They were panting and fumbling to touch one another in every way they could think of within a few moments.

“Dean, wait. I’m not prepared.”

“Cas?”

Dean asked the empty room. Even Cas’s uniform trench was gone.

“Cas? Come on back.”

Blue eyes and bed head greeted him as he put his feet on the floor; the pile of clothes back to a neatly folded pile on the chair.

“I’m ready now.”

He placed a bag on the bed, a whipped cream can, and a cock ring peeking out from the mountain of treasures Dean could see.

“Whoa, Cas, what the…?”

“Just as you described.”

The angel beamed with pride as he pushed the hunter back onto the bed and climbed on top, looking to start up where they had left off.

“When? Last night?”

Dean held Cas’s shoulders at a distance so he could make out his expression.

“Cas, that’s just dirty talk. It just gets me going to think of all the things I could do to you, or we could do together, or you could do to me. I’m not saying I’m not interested in those things, but sometimes I just want to roll over, find you there in a similar position and see how things go. It isn’t a script to follow.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I assumed it was more of a promise for tomorrow.”

“It can be… but it isn’t something I expect or plan. It’s kind of a heat of the moment type deal.”

“So, you don’t want any of this?”

Cas motioned to the packages spread out on the mattress.

“I only want this,” he said, pointing to Cas’s chest as he pulled him back in. “And… maybe the cock ring.” He added with a smirk.


	31. Welcome Home, Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Shaves Cas when he returns from purgatory.

Dean sat on the counter, the smile refusing to leave his lips even so deep in concentration. His legs spread to hold the angel in their grip as he worked. The mirror foggy from the steam of the shower. Cas’s towel still damp around his waist. Foam floated on the surface of the water, a slight blue tinge to it; the scent fresh and inviting.

Dean’s gentle strokes guiding the razor down the angel’s cheeks made tracks of soft skin peek through. The slight grating sound of the thick fuzz being trimmed away was the only noise apart from the hunter’s steady breathing. Cas was a pillar of stone, not even daring to blink as he watched Dean’s eyes watching him. The hint of teeth that betrayed his happiness was so constant, Castiel wanted to remember every second of it.

As Dean reached down to swish the razor in the bubbly warm water, Cas watched him closely, his grin never fading, his eyes never leaving the angel’s face. 

When the sink was filled with hair and shaving cream, and Cas’s face was smooth again, Dean put the tool down and lifted a small towel to clean his friend’s cheek. Cas caught and held Dean’s gaze as he cupped his hand over the man’s. The towel slipped away from the hunter’s hand, allowing him to feel Castiel’s skin on his again. A nervous shift in his weight, still holding Cas in his thighs, made the angel aware of the reason for Dean’s discomfort.

“I missed you, Cas.” 

Placing a hand on the man’s cheek, cradling his face in it, as Dean held his, he leaned in and whispered.

“Thank you for the shave.”

“I couldn’t just let you walk around like that.” 

Dean chuckled into Cas’s chest, casting his eyes down, hand still on the angel’s cheek, threatening to pull itself back at any moment. Castiel’s other hand reached out to lift Dean’s chin, pulling his face back to his own.

The kiss was chaste and delicate, but lingering and passionate all at once. It was not a kiss of longing, or of lust, but it had a truth to it, a depth that neither was prepared for. It felt like home.

“Welcome back, Cas.”


	32. Kiss The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Dean cooking food in apron for Cas or Sam.

It was a real kitchen. The cast iron was seasoned and the knives sharp. Dean could care less about all the books in the library and all the secrets the Men of Letters thought they had collected, he was all too happy to get started.

Sam was shooed out the door, beer in hand, sent off to busy himself somewhere else while “the master” worked.

Dean rifled through drawers and cupboards, high and low, but he couldn't find anything suitable to use. All the towels were too small and there was not a single apron in sight. And this was one of Dean’s favourite shirts after all.

“I brought you a house warming gift.”

The gravely voice and the flutter of wings put a smile on the hunter’s lips as he turned to see the angel with a package in hand.

The trench covered arms jutted out at him as the package was thrust his way. Dean unfolded the little parcel. The white apron with classic lettering dropped into his hands.

“Thanks, Cas.”

Dean chuffed, as he slipped it over his head and tied the ribbon behind his back.

“Now, out you go.”

Dean waved Cas off. The spread of tools and ingredients laid out before him.

Spatula in one hand and a beer in the other, the hunter moved around the kitchen in a dance as he added a dash here and a splash there. The smell of cooking burgers brought all the men back to the kitchen as Dean laid the plates and toasted the buns. Applewood smoked bacon and cheddar cheese smothered over the perfect blend of spices, ground beef and sauteed onions.

“Nice apron.” Sam smiled a sideways grin at his brother.

“A classic!” Dean answered as he slid the meal across the counter to his brother’s eager hands.

Cas accepted his plate, placing a quick kiss on is friend’s cheek in return.

“Guess I should pay up too.” Sam bounded over the counter to dramatically add his kiss to the cook’s cheek.

“That’s enough.” Dean rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but as he turned his back his hand lovingly stroked over the apron’s letters that spelled out Kiss The Cook.


	33. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas adjusts to humanity. Fluff. Domestic-ish.

The hardest thing about humanity was the cold. Without the heat of his grace burning and the soul of a vessel to keep him warm, Cas was always in search of a blanket, or sweater, or extra pair of socks.

He would bundle up in layers of fabric and bury himself in afghans on the couch when they settled in to watch Dr. Sexy M.D. every Thursday. Dean would hold his hands in his own larger ones and, when he wasn’t too distracted by the drama onscreen, he would rub Cas’s skin against his to keep it warm.

Assured that his friend’s body would adjust in time, Dean did what he could to make the fallen angel comfortable when he could, even if it meant too many covers on the bed and Cas’s cold hands warming up under his shirt when they spooned. Dean would settle into bed with Cas right behind him as the hunter steeled himself against the freezing toes that would inevitably end up warming in his knee pit.


	34. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fluffy Endverse- Dean and Cas own up to all they have lived through and accept how it has changed them.

The clicking of the beads knocking together didn’t wake him. Neither did the sound of heavy boots stepping across the floor. The feel of the sheets being pulled back didn’t make him twitch or sigh. But the feel of a friend pulling his body close made him moan in remembrance.

Dean’s scarred body molded to his, fitting himself into the shape of Cas’s curves. His arm slid under the former angel’s neck while the other draped over his waist, locking him in. The hunter’s breath was on his shoulder as he pressed his forehead into his neck.

They didn’t speak.

Cas let himself be held.

Dean allowed himself the time he needed to breathe- to feel the connection again.

Cas heard the steady, gentle breathing at his back, sighing to himself, believing Dean to be asleep he grasped the hunter’s hand in his.

“Cas? Are you awake?” Dean whispered so softly it was nearly inaudible.

“I’m really glad you stayed. With me.”

He turned, taking the face of the man in his hands.

“I know.”

“No, Cas. You don’t.You’re the one who keeps saving me.”

“You saved me too. Things might be fucked up for us, we are living in a fucked up world, but we won’t leave it so easily. Let’s not talk about the things to come or the sacrifices we will have to make, let’s just lay here. Let’s just be. There is no yesterday or tomorrow, just now.”

Hands found each other, arms embraced, legs entwined, breathing slowed, and the rhythm of it sang them to sleep.


	35. Cas Takes The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on tumblr post about Cas having extensive sexual knowledge despite his experience.

There had already been a lot of fumbling in the darkened motel rooms. Lips pressed to one another in hurried and quiet kisses. Rubbing and caressing over the clothes. A little under the clothes too. But nothing Dean couldn’t handle. It was all new to Cas, so they would take it slow and let his emotions catch up with the physical sensations.

But, finding themselves alone, at long long last, with no possibility of being interrupted with a canyon of time between them, the reunion took a turn he did not expect.

Standing there, naked, exposed, and frankly, getting a little cold, Dean steeled his courage and dove back in. The angel’s lips were waiting and met his with an equal hunger. His body was warmer than Dean had remembered it. And his skin smoother. He supposed that was a benefit of eternal life. If Cas was bothered by his scars, he never let on.

They had never been this naked before, but Dean was too ruled by his hormones and Cas by his emotions to care. There were hands everywhere, moans, teeth on lips and kisses placed on smiles as they gave into everything they had been holding back.

There was no fear with the angel. Nothing Dean could do would be wrong, and navigating it together would be part of the fun, he hoped.

“Cas,” he breathed.

“Dean?”

The angel’s brows knit together as he stared into the face of his friend.

“I’m not really sure what we are doing, but I don’t want it to stop.”

Cas’s mouth crashes on the hunter’s again with a smile as he navigates them to the bed. Climbing on top and lifting Dean’s legs onto his shoulders he just whispers a soft hush.

His mouth teases gently around the tight flesh as Dean shivers and tries to relax himself.

Cas’s tongue never moves away from the entrance, but there is a slight and sudden pressure. Dean shifts to see, but is subdued by the strong hand of the angel.

When Cas lifts his head Dean feels the pressure change. He relaxes into it as his friend loosens him up, pulling slightly, but always gently. Dean rests his head back on the pillow, trying to return his breathing to normal.

When he feels the anticipation has grown too high, Dean arches into the angel’s hand and reaches to touch himself.

“Wait.”

The man’s eyes shift to see the dark patch of hair between the angel’s legs and the obvious readiness of his partner.

“Cas…”

“I know. Just trust me.”

Dean swallows hard and nods his head, watching his angel move into position at his entrance.

“Just breathe.”

Cas says, as he does everything- without a trace of irony.

The pressure is intense, but bearable. He forgets to breathe, closes his eyes and tightens his body.

“Dean.”

The simple sound of his name brings him back. The face before him calms his nerves and he is back in the moment as Cas begins to move in him.

He can feel something move through his whole body, a shimmer, a shudder, something he has never felt before. It is pleasure magnified. It is the build up to the best orgasm he has ever had. He wants to touch himself, but it is too much. He doesn’t need to. He can feel the angel in him, see him over him, they are so close now.

He can hear the sound of their bodies tapping against one another. He can taste the angel on his lips. He can smell the sweat from the heat between them. He can feel Cas hold his tightly with one arm while he traces the scars and caresses the freckles on his thighs and back.

There is an electricity building in him, and he can’t hold it. He needs to let go.

“Let go, Dean. I will catch you.”

The shudder makes him dizzy, more tired than he has ever been. He pants as tears come to his eyes and Cas rocks a final time, spilling himself as his grip tightens on Dean’s shaft and helps him ride out the climax with a finish that leaves him incapable of speech for nearly 10 minutes afterwards.

Cas takes to cleaning them up with towels that seemingly appear out of nowhere to Dean.

When he become aware of his ability to form coherent sentences again he sits up. Pulling Cas by the wrist, he holds him in his lap, both of them still naked and warmed by the activity. 

“How did you know all that stuff? I mean, I’ve been around the block a few times, but not like this.”

“I have been alive a long time, Dean.”

“Wait. I thought you guys were junkless wavelengths or something?’

“I understand the mechanics, the rest is just putting theory into practice.” seeing Dean’s obvious distaste for the answer, Cas added “You are the only one I have practiced on, naturally.”

“Naturally.” 

Dean said as they reclined on the bed, still in one another’s arms.


	36. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I prefer to imagine what could have happened as a result of Cas's supply run, instead of what really happened. Here is my take on Cas arriving unannounced after a short absence to find Dean enjoying the items he left behind.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s hands fly up, his back to the angel as he shuffles to put himself in order and stow the magazine out of sight.

“I see you got the supplies I picked up for you.”

That slight smile Dean finds so amusing finds it’s way to the angel’s face. That hint of pride, the old Cas who doesn’t understand boundaries beams through, he thinks he has done something right this time.

“Cas, really?”

Dean turns around, shifting to hide any remaining evidence of his recent activities with the “supplies.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your gentlemen time, I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. If there was anything else I could get to make you more comfortable?” 

“Gentlemen time?”

Dean’s eyebrow raised so high Cas knows this was not the right thing to say.

“Whatever it is you like to call it… masturbation, that is.”

“I don’t call it anything, and neither do you.”

The hunter’s ears were beginning to redden, and that was definitely his annoyed voice.

“I will leave you to it then.”

He didn’t really have anywhere to go, so he teleported himself to the other side of the door, just for the sake of saving Dean from what Cas feared was another awkward encounter. Maybe it wasn’t the best plan to check in, but at least he had gotten one thing right; Dean still liked his Busty Asian Beauties.


	37. Grateful: Thanksgiving Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will, Kevin and Charlie eat turkey and get festive at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rusty, so just go with it. Been a while since I've been writing, cold weather always draws it out of me.

"What!?" Dean calls out a moment before his head pops around the kitchen door. Adorned in safety goggles, an apron, and firefighter approved armpit-high oven mitts.

"Oh, good you’re back with my cranberries."

Sam shakes his head with a smile for his goofy looking big brother. “Yes, I managed to get the last can of the gelatinous magenta one you like. Not sure it actually qualifies as sauce though.”

"Nonsense. It’s traditional."

"Yeah, just like Denny’s." Sam mumbles.

"Cas here yet?"

"Yeah, so get this, Kevin, mid-sentence into some intense conversation about Pokemon with Charlie and the bell goes. When she found out it might be Cas she practically bounded to answer it. She seems really keen to meet him." Sam gives his brother that knowing look.

Dean shrugs, pretending not to see it. “The family’s all here then.”

Cas’s scruffy chin peeks in from the hall, taking in the sight of Dean in his head to toe cooking gear. “Is there something dangerous going on in here?”

Dean lifts the goggles and places them on his forehead. “I’m deep frying a turkey. Bobby Flay does it all the time.”

"I don’t understand that reference."

"Go set the table or something."

Lowering the giant bird slowly into the giant fryer filled with sweet greasy deliciousness, Dean whispers to himself, “fire in the hole.”

*****

The table in the library is set with linens, crystal, silverware, and faded blue china, the colour of Cas’s eyes, Dean thinks, as he brings out the turkey. The tube shaped offering of cranberries still has the rings from the can in it and the gravy boat has a crack, but it is the first holiday meal they have had at home, so to Dean, it’s all perfect.

Dean at the head of the table, readies his knife to carve when Sam clears his throat.

"I think we should all go around the table and say what we are thankful for before we eat. Pretty sure that is a tradition.”

"Ok, Kev, you want to start us off?"

"Uh, I guess I’m grateful that I’m not feasting on fried hot dogs this year."

"Charlie?"

"I’m grateful it is only 14 days until the midnight showing of Desolation of Smaug."

Cas looks utterly lost at Charlie’s comment, but places his hands on the table and steadies his thoughts.

"I am grateful to be here, experiencing all that humanity brings with it."

Dean tips his head in acknowledgement to his little brother. ”Sammy, since this is your thing.” 

"I’m grateful for being alive right now, that everyday I am getting a bit better, maybe, I don’t know. And all of you being here. For… Family."

Sam’s face contorts in that way when he is trying to find the right words. 

Dean presses the knife against the crispy skin. “Alright, let’s get our gobble gobble on!” 

"You didn’t say what you were grateful for, Dean."

"No, I didn’t but thank you for reminding me, Cas," Dean puts down the pearl handled carving set again. "OK, I’m grateful for a roof over my head, Baby’s sweet purr, and this fine meal I am about to ingest."

************

"So, Cas exactly how many times did you die? I’m all caught up on Edlund’s work, but I know there is more to the story than just what’s on the page. Like, you know, with you and Dean."

The older Winchester’s head whips around, “What was that?”

"If it is any consolation, I think I might be dying again."

Charlie places a soft hand on Cas’s sweaty brow. “Nah, that’s just a food baby.”

"The human experience grows more cruel with each passing moment."

"Welcome to earth." Charlie says, as she leaves the room on the hunt for another slice of pie.

"I need some air." The former angel groans as he pushes himself out of his chair.

Dean puts down his fork and brushes the pastry crumbs from his hands. “You need to poop, that’s what you need. Need to learn to pace yourself, Cas. You didn’t even have dessert yet.” He calls to Castiel’s back as his friend leaves the room.

*****

Kevin snores from his place next to the fire, Charlie eats her third piece of pie (Dean’s been keeping track) while she plays WoW on her tablet, and Sam reads from one of the many books in the library.

Dean stops flipping through the 45’s and takes off to look for Cas, he has been gone awhile. After checking the bathrooms, logical place to start, considering, he checks the bedrooms, turkey does make you sleepy after all, but comes up with no more fallen angels than when he started.

The metal door creaks against the cold. Dean’s breath is crisp in his lungs as he exhales a frosty cloud into the night.

"So, this is where you got off to."

Cas is perched in a squat above the bunker door, looking down at the few inches of snow gathered on the grass in the shadow of the building.

"This snow wasn’t here when I arrived."

Dean shoves his hand into his pockets, raising his shoulders and squinting up into the moonlight. “Yeah, that’ll happen. Come on back inside, Charlie’s gonna teach us how to play D&D.”

"Do you want to see what I made?" His gruff voice just above a whisper.

Dean sees his friend as a small child now, new to the world, unsure of everything, learning how to deal with all the emotions that come with a human heartbeat. “Sure, Cas, sure.”

He delicately climbs the slope to look at the spot Castiel is staring at.

The snow is thin and powdery, not much good for playing in, but Dean sees it now, the shape.

"A snow angel." He says.

"I found a set of wings here, Dean. With you. With my family."

"Cas, don’t crack up on me now, ok?, you’ve been through so much already, we can make it through this too."

Castiel reaches out a steady arm and brushes away the winged figure in the snow. “I know, Dean, I know. You are what I am really grateful for this Thanksgiving.”

Dean gently kisses the fallen angel’s forehead “Me too, Cas. Now let’s go kick some nerd-girl ass at her own game. I wanna be an Orc.”


	38. The Way It Should Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas arrives, graceless at the bunker. Drabbles and feels.

The fear wasn’t the worst, it was the unknown that made it impossible to recover, to think about anything else. Hope had never been Dean’s strong suit, but it was better than the alternative.

Sam was getting stronger everyday. His thoughts should be on preparing for whatever the fallout would be of this new world without a heaven, but there was no shaking it.

Would his prayers be heard? Was Cas even alive? Was he locked in there with Metatron? Was he in a coma in some hospital? Did he even remember who he was this time around?

There was nothing he could do and the helplessness was overwhelming. There was nothing worse than wondering.

Dean was moody, jumping at every sound, taking long drives alone while Sam slept or read up in the men of letters library.

He checked everywhere he could think to, driving by Daphne’s house, digging into Jimmy Novak’s past; looking for a clue. He drove for hours, to Stull cemetery, to Pontiac, Illinois, to the tomb where the Angel tablet was found, to the institution he had saved Sam from, he scoured all the places he had lost his Angel before, and all the places he had found him. If it came to it, he would find that reaper, he would make that bargain to find the door to purgatory- he would not leave him there again. 

Sam was just as worried, but he knew this was his brother’s mission and he knew why he couldn’t let it go. He said little when Dean came home empty handed again. He had tried, at first, to keep morale up, but it didn’t do anything besides make Dean angry. He didn’t need a pep talk, he shouted as he stomped off to his room.

That familiar phrase in that rough voice he feared he would never hear again ringing in his ears every time he tried to sleep. Stupid son of a bitch, always some god damned plan to save heaven, well no more. Cas was out there somewhere, if he had proved anything in all his meddling, he was hard to kill. He would hear it again.

Sam was the first to find him, a huddled mess of a man on the steps to the bunker. His faint knocking went unheard in the middle of the night, and was found only by chance that the younger Winchester was stepping out for a milk run at 6 am.

"Cas?" Oh, God, Cas."

The fallen angel looked up at him, the hint of a smile on his lips. 

"Dean! Dean! Get up here, it’s Cas, he’s here!"

"Hello, Dean."

There was no hesitation, no thought beyond embracing his friend. Throwing himself at the angel, he pulled him close, gripping so tightly, needing to believe it was real, unable to imagine ever letting go, not now that he had him back. He clenched his fists into the trench coat he had missed so much. His hands pressed into Cas’s shoulders, never giving an inch as they snaked into the dark locks at the back of his head. He could feel the hot tears burn his eyes, but he held them back.

"Uh, Dean, we should probably take him inside."

Between them they supported the weight of the man as the heavy metal door swung closed behind them with a clang.

Setting him on Dean’s bed, they waited for him to speak.

"Dean, I can’t hear you. I can’t hear anything. They are all gone, the voices, my brothers, I am just a man now."

"But you’re alive. You’re here."

"I knew I had to find my way back to you."

 

*******************

 

Cas slept for days after they pulled him in off the doorstep. Settled in Dean’s bed in an old t-shirt and some boxers. Dean watched over him in the chair by the desk, usually dosing off and awaking with a start to make sure his charge hadn’t given him the slip again.

Watching him peacefully, calmly sleeping, as though he had grown so tired after all those years of living without it, Cas was worn out. But, Dean feared it was more than that.

When Cas wasn’t sleeping, he was eating. Sam was out almost once a day to restock the kitchen. He enjoyed having something useful to do that also got him out in the world again and away from the tension of home.

It was all very simple, and yet not at all. Cas didn’t know anything. He knew who he was and all that had happened to him personally, but beyond that- he was blank. No super powers, no angel radio, no answers. But falling angels hadn’t rained chaos from the sky, at least not yet, as far as they could tell. It had taken awhile for Cas to adjust to his surroundings, and the very slow methods of travel he was forced to endure on his way home to the Winchesters- to Dean.

He couldn’t bear for Dean to see what had become of him. He would step into the hot stream of water as the shower poured down on him, wishing he could wash away his sins, but instead he wept. The salt of his tears mixed with the clear well water leaving him to rest his head against the tile as he tasted them on his lips.

Dean was waiting for him in the library, as he had been every morning, ready to hammer away at the latest crisis the world was facing. But this morning was different.

The books were shelved and the table pushed back against a wall, leaving an empty space on the floor. The record player was open and needle in position.

"Come and dance with me?"

Cas didn’t know how to dance, but he took to offered hand and stepped into the cleared area.

The trumpet blew long and low as the notes started up. He had never heard this song, but he knew it wasn’t Dean’s usual fare.

An arm caressed his back as it reached around and found a home on his opposite hip, while his fingers were entwined in the hunter’s. His body turned sideways and his chin touched Dean’s shoulder.

He discovered he was swaying as Dean crooned the lyrics in his ear, turning him about the room, holding tightly to him.

Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Just remember darlin’, all the while  
You belong to me

See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me

I’ll be so alone without you  
Maybe you’ll be lonesome too and blue  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it’s wet with rain  
Just remember til you’re home again  
You belong to me

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it’s wet with rain  
Just remember til you’re home again  
You belong to me

When the recording stopped and the fuzzy sounds of dead air came over the speakers, neither moved.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, touching his cheek to the hunter’s.

"I’m not going anywhere."

That was enough for Dean. He couldn’t have found the words to ask Cas to stay, so instead he just said, “I won’t let you.”

 

****************

Cas knew he could never return to heaven again. That place was lost to him when he chose to fall. But as Dean crawled into bed beside him, and hooked his leg over his, Cas felt it. Home.


	39. 3 Sentence Smut Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Dean hissed through his teeth- a slow yes escaping as he relaxed against the tongue of his angel; working to make him ready. Cas knew every inch of the hunter’s body and how to tease it just right for Dean to writhe and shudder. He felt his friend’s body give way as he pressed himself, hips rocking just so, into the puckered flesh. The man grunted and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down as Cas began to move deeper, rubbing himself against the bundle that could bring Dean from cocky to pleading. Then it came, the rush, the push, the pull, the force that knocked his thoughts from his head, the loss of all control, the freedom.


End file.
